Dark Before Dawn
by KatKing1979
Summary: Kidnapped and sold into slavery, one girl finds herself while struggling for survival with Loki as her owner. But what happens when unfair laws need changing? (Updated whenever.)
1. Taken

Chapter 1. Taken.

She ran with her sister, laughing among the tall grass outside her village and little Inge running after her. Both girls dancing on the air and chasing butterflies that fluttered about, their giggles heard by the hunters returning with their next meal as they played. They both wore crowns of wildflowers, their feet bare and their hearts free and happy. Inge ran to catch up to her sister, their home far north of the Castle of Asgard and the settlement they grew up in peaceful. The taller girl, a pale, raven haired beauty with leaf green eyes that shone in happiness as she ran toward her father. Her skirts caught on the grass, the hem collecting seeds and stray prickles as she ran.

"Lorien! Look at our catch!" He said and she smiled widely at him in pride at the elk strung on a pole between them. Her Father opened his arms to her, and she ran to him and laughed.

"It is wonderful Papa! You will feed us well, thank you!" She said and he ruffled her long hair. She smiled at him sweetly, and he laughed as he scooped Inge up in his arms and hugged bis other daughter. Pern hugged both his older sister, grinning widely at them and he kissed her cheek.

"We will have to find Lorien a husband soon Father, she is now a woman and we had better make sure he deserves her." He said and she slapped at her brother's arm and scowled at him. He lunged at her to tease, and she flinched back and laughed.

"Don't tease your sister, she will find her own husband in time Pern." He replied and she laughed at him while sticking out her tounge. He groaned, and her Father's helpers laughed at them, always happy to see the family at their highest. The days had not been well for them as of late, their mother being called to Valhalla by the Norns after she caught a fever and taking the newborn boy with her. The funeral pyre and mourning lanterns had burned for days, their weeping heard over the moors as they prayed for their souls to be taken into the bosoms of the Fates.

"Norns be blessed, we will dine well. I expected less for your first hint Pern." She said and they began walking back to their farm together, the two girls singing songs and laughing as they skipped along the path. Lorien paused, her eyes on the woods and she frowned at them. She felt as if she were being watched, and her Father and Brother stopped as well.

"What is it Lorien?" Inge asked and she quieted the child, placing a hand over her small mouth. They stood still, prey under tha gaze of a predator and with no warning an arrow shot through the air and struck one of the hired men in the chest. The girls screamed, their father and brother drawing their swords and facing a group of men as they bolted from the trees.

"Pern! Take your sisters and run!" Her father shouted, getting ready to face the approaching riders and she felt her hand being pulled as he scooped Inge up in his arms and ran. Lorien ran, chasing after her brother as fast as she could and she turned back to see them pass her father and take his head with a single blow of a sword. She screamed, falling to the ground and scrambled back to her feet. They pounded into the grass under her and she followed after Pern, her breath catching in her chest as a net fell over her and tangled her in it as she fell. She screamed, Pern pausing and he turned to help her but it was too late. The men grabbed the bundle, and she screamed as she watched him run with her sister toward the woods on the other side of the clearing.

She screamed again, the men handling her roughly and one pulled her by her hair to show the men on the horses her face. One stepped down, his blonde hair neat and his clothes richly colored. He ran a thumb along her lower lip, smirking at her and she wanted to scream again at the touch.

"This one has some fire in her. It will be interesting to see who buys her at the auction, make sure she sleeps and don't damage her. We need her pretty, and to remain a virgin." He said and she cried out as a rag was pressed over her nose and mouth. Tears welling in her eyes and she wanted to get free, she knew what they meant, and she would rather die than become a Pleasure Slave to some Noble.

Her vision faded, and her eyes became heavy as her legs sagged under her. Never realizing when they threw her into a cart, nor when they slammed the doors shut to take her back to the City for processing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke, a burning thirst in her throat, and she sat up to see she was wearing a white shift instead of her dress. She felt light headed and she looked around her, squinting to see anything in the darkness. She could hear other girls weeping, all of them scared and one screamed as she was prodded with something that produced sparks. She covered her mouth to hide any sound that came from it, not wanting to attract any attention from her captors. With any luck, they would forget about her, leave her alone

The lights went up suddenly, and she blinked at the pain of sudden brightness. She looked around her, finding herself in a cage with only a small space to squat and move in. She itched under her arms, on her legs, and between them. She resisted the urge to scratch but looked anyways, noticing all her body hair had been removed, leaving her with smooth but irritated skin. She felt sick at the thought of anyone touching her body, remembering how the other girls talked about the lotions that Nobles used to ensure their bodies stayed hairless for life and how the men wanted all women to look like that. Her eyes darted around in realization then, praying that Inge got away with Pren and she felt relief at not seeing them.

"Now! All of you will shut up!" A fat man with a shaved head said, the prod in his hand as he placed back and forth. "Some of you will be going to the Palace tomorrow to be bought by Noblemen, and you only need to know one thing. Slaves like you have no name! Your Masters will be giving you the moniker you will go by, but when asked..." He said, pausing to put the stick into Lorien's side and shocking her until she screamed.

"I... I have no name." She stammered out, holding her side and he grinned at her. His droopy jowls were greasy with sweat and he licked his lips, his hand reaching through the bars and he lifted her chin.

"Good girl. You are going to be auctioned at the Palace tomorrow." He said and walked on. Lorien shivered, wanting to cry and a handler grabbed her out of the cage roughly and forced her too her feet. She screamed, thrashing against him and she was shocked again for her efforts. She fell to the ground, shaking and he shocked her, holding it in place while the pain held her at bay.

"Don't damage her!" The fat man screamed, walking toward the man. "Just make sure she is compliant, and understands her place it to be a sleeve for her Master's cock. She may learn to like it after a few years."

"Yes My Lord." The man said, lifting her back up and placing her on her feet. She was put in a larger cell, two other girls joining her and she shook as she sat through the night. Knowing that the following one, she would be owned by a man she did not know and raped. Her innocence torn from her as the Noble used her, not caring that she had wishes for her life. The other girls whimpered, falling into sleep but she stayed awake. She prayed that the Norns would show her some mercy, that they would have her sold to a house to work as a cleaner. She begged the Norns to let her Father meet her Mother in Valhalla, and she begged them to forgive her for not being faster as she ran and letting herself get caught.

She watched dawn break, and she sky through the barred window turn from gray to blue, her stomach sinking as she cried and the door was opened. The handler entered, placing three tubs of water on the floor and other men entering. The girls all stood, shaking and she did her best not to cry as they held the sticks. They paced over them, grinning and one laughed as they whimpered and cried.

"Wash! We want tou clean for your new Masters!" He said, and the girls walked forward slowly to take soap and a cloth to wash themselves in a tub. Lorien moved to slowly for their liking, and one grabbed her and shocked her for her hesitation. He threw her into the frigid water, and she cried out as he took the rag and started scrubbing her legs and arms. She shook as he threw the rag into the water in front of her and pointed at it, she taking it and the soap and she began washing. She was gentle for her abraded and bruised skin, fighting tears as they took the water away and tied them together at the wrists. She shook, walking behind with the other girls, and kept her eyes on the floor. Her mind shutting down, leaving her thoughts to her own.

"Move!" One handler screamed at them, shocking them and they were forced into a wagon and she cried. In order to break them more, they were shocked again at random as they traveled through the ctiy. Lorien screaming as she felt the pain arc through her body, and exhaustion making it hard for her to stand. Before long, they arrived at the Courtyard inside the Castle gates, all three of them being looked at by Noblemen as they huddled and clung to one another. One man waved her forward and she stayed very still, tears falling down her face and she was shocked to move forward. The man shook his head, pointing at the blonde girl and she sat back down. She barely registered a pale face with steely blue eyes looking at her and she was shocked again for hiding her face from the men, her hands shooting down and her eyes opening as she screamed with the pain. The man saw her, pitying her and he formed a plan in his mind. The woman with him saddened by their suffering, and she looked away from them for a moment. He studied her full lips, the beautiful color of her eyes and the soft, curved frame she possessed and knew he could save her from suffering.

"I like that one." He said to the blonde woman near him and she pressed her lips together. She did not approve of his wanting a Pleasure Slave, but after his release no other woman would go near him and he needed a maiden in his life. She nodded, watching the girl cry and try to get away from the handlers as they pulled her by the hair out of the cart and threw her to the ground. They pulled her by the hair again and she screamed, reaching up for the hands and standing on her toes. Her seeking to alleviate her pain earned her another shock and she cried out again, a voice and a hard strike on the man's wrist ending her pain. She fell to the ground, her shivering whimpers seeming to fall on deaf ears and she curled into a ball.

"She has been bought, stop beating her before her new Master takes his rage out on you. She belongs to the Prince, and he is going to make her scream so much louder." The fat man said and she saw someone walking toward her. She was forced to sit up, her heart sinking as she saw a man with dark hair that curled around his shoulders approach and the lead from her rope was handed to him with some papers. She wanted to scream, to try and run, but her will was broken and she followed him as they walked into the Castle with her head down.

"Be gentle to her, she has suffered enough." The woman in her finery said, and he looked back at the girl with her head down. Loki sighed, and he saw tears on the end of her nose as they fell to the ground. She shot him a glance, her eyes studied his clothes and she trembled in fear at him.

"Now Frigga, I am firm and fair. It is you who suggested I take one of these wretches, now you ask me to be kind to her?" Believe me, I shall be." He snapped at the woman, giving the rope a tug and walking on. She looked back at the woman, watching her wring her hands and she wanted to beg her to use her as a cleaning girl. Anything to avoid what was coming next, anything to keep the cruel fate from reaching out to her and taking her last dignity.

"Come along girl, don't make me say it again." He said and she followed him, the ropes cutting into her wrists and her bare feet slapping the floor. She cried, walking through the stone w

halls and coming to a door, he opening it and nearly dragging her through it. She whimpered, feeling him pull and her wrists became chafed further by the dry hemp against them. The red skin under them starting to turn raw and bloody, she shivered as she walked after him and she wanted to cry as he stood her in the middle of an opulent room. He walked a circle around her, she keeping her head down and he studied her pathetic state.

"Now, what to do with you." He said and touched her cheek, her response was fear and she screamed and began to thrash at the ropes on her wrists.


	2. Fear and Loss

Chapter 2.

Loki watched her pull against the ropes on her wrists, the girl not caring if they bit into her skin and she shrieked as if he was burning her with a brand. She cried out, twisting her body back and forth, and he stared at her in shock. He was appreciative of her spirit, and he let her kick and pull away as much as she could. He reached out to grab her before she hurt herself and she snapped her teeth at him, he pulling back before she could bite him and he glared at her. She screamed again, and he pulled the rope forward and she fell forward a bit but continued to fight him.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed at her, and she jerked to attention at hs shout. She stared at him through her tangled hair, her chin trembling and her eyes puffy with her tears. He heard a sound then, staring at her and she saw the puddle forming at her feet. He sneered in disgust at her and she backed from him, her feet slipping and she cowered as she brought her bound hands up to cover her face. She cried, her eyes falling on the shameful thing she did out of terror, and he sighed.

He dropped the rope in exasperation, walking past her and opened the door as a Maid passed by. He motioned her forward, and she looked in shock at the girl and she saw the puddle. Lorien hid her face, not wanting anyone to see her and she backed toward a window.

"I understand My Prince, I will fetch a mop and some water." She said and he walked back toward the girl as the woman ran off to fetch the things she needed for cleaning. He stood over her, his hands closing on her shoulders and he moved her toward the Bathing Chamber. She walked, her eyes dying a bit and she whimpered as she waited to be punished again. He filled a basin from a sink, sitting her on a wooden stool and he added a cloth and some soap to the table near her. She took in the luxury of the room around her, the sunken bathtub large enough to be a pond, and the way the water came from the pipes warm. He brought forth a knife and she shot from the stool, backing into a corner and he grabbed her before she could run too far from him. He reached out for her wrists and cut the rope, turning her arms and looking at the bleeding wounds on them.

"Wait here, and don't move from the stool." He said, sitting her again and she remained silent. Her body throbbed in pain, and she could feel the blood welling around her wrists. He was going to hurt her, she knew it. He was part of the Royal Family of Asgard, and she was in the hands of the Dark Prince that so many feared. Her lips trembled as he returned with a jar and some bandages, his eyes on her and she stared at the ground. He pulled a stool across from her and began washing her wounds with the soap, his hands strangely gentle as he worked. She had heard so many rumors from people who had traveled to the city about his cruelty, and she knew she would be treated even worse now. Eyes followed his movements, he being slow and he carefully set the cloth aside and held her wrists over the basin to pour water on them to rinse the soap away. She hissed in pain, and he paused.

"You have done this to yourself, but I believe you probably spent the night restrained with that fire burning in you." He said and he dried them on another clean cloth, wrapping them as she saw the blood on the shift she wore. He opened the jar, using his fingertips to apply the salve inside around one wrist and then the other. He leaving them off her lap and taking a length of bandage to bind them, his long fingered hands being careful to not cause her any more trauma. He finished, emptying the basin and filling it again.

"Look at me." He commanded, and she lifted her chin. He moved her hair out of her face and he used a fresh, damp cloth to clean her face. His hand under her chin to turn it when he needed to and she trembled with fear. Was he bathing her before hurting her again? What was his motive?

"You have fascinating eyes. They remind me of the leaves of a tree, that is why I chose you." He said and dried her face before taking her ankle and washing the urine off the foot and then moving to the other. "What is you name?"

She tensed, shaking her head and she tried to pull her ankle away from him. He held it in his hand, not crushing it and she shook her head. This was a trap, she knew it. If she told him the name her Mother had given her, pain would follow. She couldn't find her voice, and the door opening in the other rooms grabbed their attention.

"Loki?" A soft, feminine voice asked and he looked toward the door. He dried the clean foot, and let her set it down and stood. He walked to the door, looking at the basin and her and he pointed at it.

"Clean the urine off yourself, I will not have you smelling of filth." He said and she took the cloth rubbed it against the soap, kneeling in front of the basin and washing between her legs. She dried herself afterwards, the woman from earlier entering and seeing her and she stood. She lowered her head, and the woman walked toward her and opened her hands.

"Don't be afraid dear. You are safe here, and Loki is already trying to be kind to you. I know you are afraid, and it all seems so bleak now but I hope that you will come to like it here." She said and she unfolded a dress from over her arm. She smiled at the piteous girl, turning it to show her the fine garment in blue and opened her other hand. She stepped forward, her eyes on the dress and she put her fingers on it as if it were an illusion or would vanish from sight and she looked at the woman.

"Yes, this is for you to wear. I thought it would look lovely with your hair." She said and she took a step toward the woman, her hands reaching for the dress and she looked around her. She shivered, falling to the ground and she curled into a ball on the floor. She held her knees, rocking back and forth and she heard Loki enter again.

"She is completely simple minded, look at her. She does not speak, nor does she seem to have any sense to her." He said and the woman sighed. She walked over to him, taking more garments from him and she turned him toward the door.

"She is terrified. Who knows where they got her from, or how they treated her before bringing her to market. You cannot bark at her and expect her to speak or smile at you, she needs some sort of comfort and time to adjust." The woman replied and shoved him out of the room, closing the door after him. She regained her composure, holding g up the undergarments and smiled sweetly. "Would you like to be dressed in something more than that shift?"

Lorien stood quietly, keeping her eyes on the stone floor under her feet and the woman set the clothes aside. She walked toward her, helping her to remove the blood covered shift and gasped at her body. She saw herself in the mirror, seeing the loss of her body hair and taking in the bruises and scrapes she was covered in. Her heart sank at the way she was presented, her body altered for the pleasure of another person and she felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Now, now. All those injuries will heal and vanish with time. Let us get you dressed, and something for you to eat. You will feel much better afterwards, and you may wish to actually speak to Loki and see that he is not awful at all." The woman said and helped her put a clean cotton petticoat over her head, smoothing it over her shoulders and wrapping a corset around her torso and lacing it up. She hummed as she worked, testing the fit with her hands and smiling at her work. She then wrapped an under skirt around her waist, trying it and she turned the girl and looked at the cream colored silk she wore.

"You are so pretty, I can see why Loki chose you. Your hair and eyes are so fascinating, and you have perfect skin." She said and put the over skirt over her head and helped her arms find the sleeves and she smoothed the skirts over her back. "I am Queen Frigga dear girl, do you have a name?"

She shook her head in response, and stared at the ground as the Queen of Asgard laced her dress up the back. She let the woman sit her on the stool and she put stockings on her feet and legs, making sure that she had them around her thighs before putting the shoes on her feet. She stood back, taking the girl's hands and smiled at her and pushed her hair over her shoulders. Lifting her chin and smiling at her, the look on her face making Lorien wonder if this woman saw her as a doll.

"You must have a name, but you may tell us it in your own time. Go on and look at yourself in the mirror, you look like a new person." She said and Lorien took tentative steps toward the glass and she blinked at herself. She was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue, high collared gown of silk with pearl beads dotting the edge, the gold embroidery was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen and she blinked as Queen Frigga brought forward a small chained hair decoration and placed it along her head. There was a small, teardrop shaped sapphire that sat on her forehead and she stared in mute shock at herself, the beautiful dress and soft shoes making her feel a bit at ease. The woman took her hand and guided her to the door, opening it and stepping through to see Loki standing in the other room with his back to them. He turned, looking at her and he stared openly with wide eyes. She shrank back, and he watched her mannerisms for a moment and he took in the gown she wore.

"She looks less wild now. But still be careful, she tried to bite me before." He said and Frigga guided her to a chair at a table with food, motioning for her to sit and she smiled at the girl.

"She was terrified Loki, she still is." She scolded him, and she looked at the woman as she moved to leave. "I will have a Maid come by this evening to help her change into something for bed. I trust you will not torment her much more?"

"I will resist the urge, this was your idea. You know I am against owning such creatures, and want this barbaric practice ended." He said and she sat, staring at the large bed covered in blankets of emerald silk and furs. Is was imposing to her, and her stomach churned at the thought of what was going to happen to her on it and she whimpered. She shook, her heart pounding and she heard a plate being set next to her. Frigga opened the door and she ran from her chair, not wanting to be left alone with Loki and she caught the women's hand in both of hers. She pulled her back, her eyes pleading with her and she put a gentle hand on the girl's cheek.

"All will be fine, don't fret." She said and she extricated her hand from the girl. She stood and watched the Queen leave, her hands falling to her sides and she stood and stared at the door. Loki coughed behind her, she jumping at the sound and she felt his hands on her arms. He pulled her back into the Bed Chamber, she struggled and he put an arm around her waist. She did not want to go in there, her silent struggles going unnoticed as she pulled her through the door and she wriggled out of his grasp. She ran to the far wall, standing against it and he sighed.

"Sit down and eat. Please." He said and she turned slowly, looking at him and she saw him sit at the table. He gestured toward the other seat and she edged around his chair, going to the other one and she looked at the food in front of her. He picked up his fork, cutting some of the roasted meat and put it into his mouth. He looked at her, her hands not moving to take any of the food and he sighed as he looked at her.

"It does you no good to starve, so do eat. I am beginning to think you are far too defiant and a danger to yourself." He said and she did not move, her eyes were fixed on the plate and her stomach churned as she sat and waited for him to pull her to the bed and rape her. He waited, and stood to stand next to her. He picked up her fork as she cringed, cutting some meat and holding it toward her. She kept her mouth shut, her eyes fixed ahead and he pinched her nose to make her open her mouth. She parted her lips to breathe and he slipped the food into her mouth, leaving the meat sitting on her tounge and she chewed it silently. He sat back down, staring at her and picked up some roasted vegetables and ate the food.

"Eat. Do not force me to have the Guards come in and feed you." He said and she picked up the fork and knife, her hands shaking as she cut another small piece of the meat and ate it. He sat back, looking at her and waved a hand at her.

"I do not know what is going on in your mind, but you are going to have certain expectations on you. I bought you and intend to possibly keep you here, and to eventually teach you a few manners in the process." He said, raising a finger to her and she watched him. "I expect you to answer every question I ask you, and I also expect you to behave yourself. You will keep yourself clean, and feed yourself at all meals. You are useless to me while unwell, and I will have certain tasks for you to perform while you are here. Now, do you know how to read and write?"

"Yes Sir." She said and he grinned at her, leaning back in his chair and he folded his hands. She picked up another bit of the food and ate it, hiding her fear and she glanced at him.

"You do have a voice and understand. Good, now tell me your name." He said and she trembled at him, her mouth forming the response that was forced upon her by the Handlers.

"A Slave has no name other than what her Master gives her." She said and he shook his head at her. His eyes narrowing and he stared at her, his annoyance showing.

"No. Your Mother gave you a name when you were born, what is it?" He asked her and she stared at him, her chin trembling and she licked her lips.

"My name is to be decided by you." She said, fearing the shock stick and he stood up, turning her chair toward him. She whimpered, pushing back into the chair and he stared into her eyes while lifting her chin. She shook with fear, and he lifted her chin and she felt his breat on her face.

"What is you name?" He asked her and she whimpered, his eyes fixing in hers.

"L... Lo... Lorien... Sir." She stammered out, shrinking back and he turned her chair back toward the table and she stared at the plate again. He picked up his goblet and sipped the wine and gestured for her to eat, she not wanting him to be any more angry with her, she picked up the fork and began eating again before he had to correct her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had left her some time ago, and she sat on the lounge in front of the fire. The breeze moving her hair the only motion on her and she stared into the flames, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her heart with hollow grief. He had told her that he would return, and her eyes felt so heavy as she sat alone. She did not know of she could move from the spot she was in, and she folded her hands in her lap. Her eyes drifted closed, and she felt her body lay back and she jerked awake. She looked at the cushion, and she wondered if she would be punished for resting her head on it. Her need for sleep overcoming her and she lay herself down against the raised end and put the cushion under her head, her feet curled on the end of it and she let her eyes drift shut. She soon let darkness take her, a prayer on her mind for her soul and a deeper one that she never wake.

The door to the rooms opened and shut, Loki walking in and finding her asleep in front of the fire. He lifted a fur from the bed and covered her, not waking her and opened a book to read as he sat by and waited for her to wake. She looked so soft and sweet as she lay with her eyes closed, her heart shaped face at peace in contrast to what had happened to her before. The world was an awful place, and she would soon learn her role in it now. His eyes fixing on her and he closed his own eyes for a moment to rest them, he did not want this girl but accepted her to silence Frigga from bothering him more. Her role was unfair in his mind, and he loathed it with all his being.

The other role he had thrust upon him disgusting him more, the role in the shape of a crass Vanir Princess.

He sat, waiting for her to rise again but the light dimmed in the rooms and the moon soon rose. He sighed, changing into his linen sleep pants and climbed into his bed. He looked at the sleeping form on the chaise, her legs curling and he felt himself grow weary as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Running Away

Chapter 3.

Lorien woke later that evening, her eyes taking in the darkened room and she froze as she saw Loki asleep on the bed. He was bare chested, and the moonlight bathed him in a silvery glow as she sat up further and let her eyes drift toward the doors. She looked at herself, finding no restraints and deliberated a moment if she could actually make it to the doors without waking him. She had a chance now, she could run and not look behind her, make her way to freedom and keep going. She would head North toward her home, find her brother and sister and return to them.

She slipped from the chaise, keeping her eyes on the sleeping Prince as she silently moved around the room toward the door. She held her breath as he shifted, rolling onto his side and she reached the handle with shaking fingers. It turned easily in her hand, and she closed her eyes as she pulled the heavy door open and saw nothing nor heard any sound. She slipped through the crack she made, closing the room off behind her and she quietly ghosted along the hall. She had no knowledge of where to go, so she walked away from the sound of people talking and she hid behind a pillar as Guards passed. She watched them, waiting for a few moments before walking along and she turned a corner to hear the sound of men laughing and a woman sobbing and crying out behind a door. She hid as the door opened, pressing herself into a small alcove and she saw the red haired girl from the cart in the room. She was nude and men were forcing themselves on her, her cries of pain ignored as she was flipped on her stomach and another man took his place behind her as he shoved her over a table. Their eyes locked for a moment as the door closed again, and she looked down at her dress and she felt guilt for being better treated than the poor woman behind the door. She steeled her courage though, waiting for the drunk man in the hall to pass and she hurried on and nearly started running toward a garden entrance when she saw the night beyond. She walked though, sneaking along and she was nearly to it when a hand found her wrist and she bit back a cry of pain. She was turned around forcefully, seeing one of the Noblemen from the Auction and he grinned at her.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked her and she tried to pull away. His hand tightened on her wrist and she whimpered, he yanking her off balance and wrapping a hand around her throat. "A little Pleasure Slave in stolen clothes. Does your Master know you are running away?"

She trembled as his hand tightened, her breath being cut off and she fought the urge to cry. His hand tightened on her waist, and he leaned close enough for her to smell the mead and wine on his breath. She shivered again, his hand letting her go and trailing up her stomach and he grinned.

"We will have to teach you a lesson then. Your friend is back in the room with us, maybe you could join her in your pretty dress. Make all the men in there feel good, let them flip your skirts up and bend you over the table one at a time?" He said and she tried not to cry. "It will look so nice torn off you and thrown on the floor as we use you on top of it."

He leaned closer, his mouth opening and stopped and his eyes looked over his shoulder. Loki stood behind him, a knife just under his ear and Lorien tried to get out of his hands.

"I suggest you let my property go. It would be a shame to have to explain to Odin what happened to one of his Ambassadors." He said calmly, and she felt the grip on her neck loosen. She stepped to the side and saw the anger on Loki's face, her eyes widening in fear as he motioned her toward the other wall.

"I would have returned her to you when we finished." He said, putting his hands up and Loki stepped back. "She is just a Slave after all, and was trying to escape. Look at her, she stole clothes."

"I gave her that dress, and you would be good to keep your hands off my property." He said, taking her arm and leading her back to his rooms. She was too terrified to cry then, not knowing what was going to happen to her and she worried at her lower lip with her free hand. He opened the door, shoving her forward and she stumbled toward the floor by the bed. He walked toward her, and she edged away from him and he glared down at her. She knew it was time then, he standing over her and lifting her to her feet and throwing her back on the bed. She cried, his hand circling her ankle as she covered her face and she tried to wiggle free from his grip.

"Since you cannot be trusted to not run and find trouble, you leave me with no choice." He said and she felt something lock around her ankle, and she looked in horror as a golden chain connected the shackle around her leg to the bed. She kicked at him with her free foot, and he pinned her back against the mattress. She froze then, unable to move for his strength and he stared at her.

"You will sleep where you want, but expect the be locked this way until you can prove yourself worthy of your freedom." He warned her and stood back up, she lay still on her back and shook in fear. He mind coming slowly to terms that he was not about to do to her what was happening to the other girl. "You should count yourself lucky you are in the position you are. I believe you saw what happened to the less fortunate girls."

She slipped from the bed, finding the chain was long enough for her to return to the chaise and she sank to it. He stretched and a shimmer covering his body to change his clothes to a pair of linen pants. She sat silently, and she cried into her hands as she thought about what was happening to the other girl and she shook as she wrapped the fur around her. He lay back on his bed, looking at her and he snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"No gratitude for saving you? Do you truly wish to be treated as she was?" He asked her and she shook her head, finding her voice.

"No Sir. Th... thank you Sir." She said and he chuckled at her. She curled on her side and hid her face, trying to forget what she saw in the other room. Her fingers touched the soft fabric of the skirt, and she remembered how they were keeping the other girl nude to use for their entertainment. Her eyes closing and she shivered at the memory, praying that would not happen to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke to see him sitting in a chair across from her, eating his morning meal and writing out a list on the paper in front of him. She sat up, getting his attention with her movement and he turned to look at her. She looked at the floor to see that the chain around her ankle was gone, and she blinked at the floor as she stood and obediently sat across from him at the table.

"I have things to do today, and was going to take you with me. But after your wanderings last night, I will be leaving you here as punishment." He said, finishing what he was writing and he fended her the page. "I will have you attend to a few chores, have them done by the time I return, be bathed and dressed properly, and I will take you for a walk through the Gardens before the Evening Meal. Do not think to leave these rooms, the door is now enchanted to keep you in. It will also not admit anyone who has evil intentions against you, am I understood?"

"Yes Sir." She said and read the list. It was only four chores, and they were easy tasks. Sorting the pile of books near his desk, dusting the mantle and shelves, and sweeping the hearth. Nothing she would break a sweat performing and she saw the broom left for her in the corner.

"I have also left a new dress and underclothes in the Bathing Chamber. A Maid will be in to make my bed and change the linens, and to take this tray away." He said, and she stared at her plate of porridge and sausages. He stood up, walking to the door and she began to eat silently. He opened it, letting the Maid pass and she gave him a curtsy as he left the rooms. Her pounding heart slowed, glad to be alone and she made short work of the food in front of her.

She took her list, picking up the books and she saw how he kept the books on the shelves in the sitting room arranged. The task was done in a few short minutes and she used a cloth to dust the shelves and moved on to the tables, she poured herself water from a pitcher on a stand and savored how good it tasted. She had only had well water in the past, and this was a far cry form the mineral taste of the water at home. She drained the cup, leaving it on the stand and returned to her dusting.

By the time she finished it, she began the sweeping and sipped more water from the pitcher on the stand. It amazed her that it was still cool, no matter how long it sat and she enjoyed the taste of it as she closed her eyes. She returned to her cleaning and swept the entirety of the rooms, pausing briefly to finish the water in the cup and then to look around for more to do when the Maid arrived to help her bathe.

"I have come to help you dress and wash. The Prince is detained in a task and will not join you for the Afternoon Meal." The Maid said with obvious distaste at the charge she was given. She motioned toward the Bathing Chambers, Lorien keeping her eyes down and she walked in front of the woman.

She watched her fill the tub, the large pool filling with water faster than she thought possible and she unlaced the back of the over skirt. Her fingers shook as she pulled at the ribbon and the woman sighed at her being slow and she yanked the garment off over her head and she yelped as it pulled her hair in the process. The woman made short work of undressing her, not being the least bit kind about it and she gestured to the filled tub of water and she hugged herself as she walked over to it. She dipped her toes into the water, the warmth amazing her and she stepped down into it and the woman cleared her throat sharply.

"Do not take too long, I have other work to do, and don't wish to waste my day on you." The woman snapped, Lorien nodding and she took a bottle of hair wash and began cleaning herself. She worked quickly, dunking her head under the water to rinse her hair and then using the soap to clean her skin. She saw the new dress sitting on a stool and she gazed at it. The emerald silk with a gold under skirt and golden embroidery on the sleeves and collar. She climbed from the tub, wrapping herself with a towel and drying her skin when the woman returned and drained the water from it. She picked up the cotton petticoat, yanking it roughly over her head and she struggled to dry her hair. The woman was rough, her hands calloused from work and she shoved Lorien around as she dressed her.

Lorien unwound the bandages from her wrists, trying not to complain at how tight the woman was making the corset. She blinked at amazement at the healed skin under the bindings, not a mark left by the medicine and she put them near the old dress to be taken away. The woman tied the under skirt around her, forcing her onto the stool and rolling the stockings up her legs. She yelped in pain at the forcing of her feet into the emerald heeled shoes, the woman not caring and she pulled her up by her arm to put the over skirt on her.

"I am a Maid, not a servant to you girl. You are below me, unpaid and only meant to spread your legs for the Prince. Get used to being ignored and hurt, that is your place." She said and laced the gold ribbon up her back to close the dress. She picked up the old clothes, bundling them and left Lorien standing in the Bathing Chamber. She fixed the skirts so they lay properly, picking up a comb and straightening her hair as she stared in the mirror. Next to the sink, she found a bottle of tooth cleaner and she poured a measure if it into the cup and moved it through her mouth and spit it back into the sink. She picked up the cold and emerald hair comb, pulling it across her hair to make herself presentable and she returned to the Bed Chambers.

She sat in front of the fire, watching it flicker and thought about the Maid's words. Her only purpose to be a whore to the man who owned her, the memory of the previous night coming back to her and she did her best not to weep again. She was alone for the time being, and it did not bother her. The silent room being a comfort as she sat and waited for Loki to return, she did not want to end up in his bed. Nor did she want to just a part of the furniture, she felt so confused as to what she was feeling that her head began to spin and her breath started to come in short pants. Her heart pounded and she felt the room get closer on her, her need for air growing and she ran to the windows to open them to get some of the breeze in the stillness. She trembled, fighting back the urge to try the door and put her face close to the open casement.

A knock startled her, and she turned to look at the door. It came again, and she walked toward it to open it and saw the Ambassador from the night before standing outside. She gasped, stepping back and he grinned at her like a predator.

"Well, a new dress for a slave, and where is your Master?" He asked her and she shook her head, he looked at her dress and licked his lips.

"I do not know Sir." She replied and his hand shot out to reach for her and it stopped, blocked by an invisible barrier. She remembered Loki's words, that the door had a spell on it to keep her in the Chambers and to keep anyone who wanted to hurt her out. She stepped back, and he blinked at the door, sneering and he glared daggers at Lorien.

"No matter, I hope he let's us use you when he is done." He hissed and he turned to walk away. She closed the door, leaning against it and she pressed her forehead to it and shook for a moment. She stepped back, and her body felt weary again after all she did and the little sleep that she got the night before. She looked at the bed, the pillows and silks on it looking so inviting, the temptation to lay on it and sleep drawing her to it. She let it draw her to it, lifting her skirts and slipping the shoes off as she put her knee up on the mattress and lay down. She felt as if she were laying on the softest cloud, the pillows greeting her head and she felt her eyes close. Her last thought was that she only wanted a short nap, the heavy velvet drapes closing around her and enveloping her in welcoming darkness.


	4. Forgetting

Chapter 4.

Loki stalked through the doors of his Chambers, his irritation with the day on him and he wanted to do some damage. His eyes scanned the room, the girl nowhere to be found and he walked into the Bathing Chamber, finding it vacant as well. He clenched his fists, wondering how she had run away again and he looked back at the bed. The draperies were closed around it, and he walked toward it and swept them aside to see her laying on it in a gown of Emerald and gold.

He stared at her, her pale hand curled next to her head on the pillow and the other one on her stomach as she slept. His eyes drinking in the vision and he was tempted to lay next to her, his fingers reaching for the hand on her belly and he touched the warm skin. He turned away from her, looking to see if she finished all the tasks he had given her and he saw the state of his rooms. He walked over to the door again, opening it and closing it loudly and she jerked awake. She blinked at him, climbing off the bed and she nearly tripped as her foot caught in her skirts. She folded her hands, looking at the floor and she stepped back as he walked toward her.

"I see you found my bed to you liking, perhaps you will lay in it tonight. Not be so stubborn, and acting as if I am a monster that stalks you in the night." He said and she shivered at the thought of being so close to him and so vulnerable. He walked to the bookshelves, seeing the books he wanted her to sort neatly organized and put away. His fingers running over the wood and checking for dust, he rubbed the fingertips together. And he folded his hands behind his back, turning to see her slip her feet into her shoes as quietly as she could.

"You did as I asked, very good Lorien. I also like your dress, the color suits you very much." He said, sitting down in a chair and she stood quietly against a wall. He watched her as she remained as still as a statue, her shaking becoming steadier and he stood and walked over to her. She stumbled backwards and she tried to duck away, his hands catching her and she did her best to not make eye contact with him.

"I am not an Ogre, nor do I like being treated as if I am one. I will not harm you, but I need you to understand your place. You belong to me, and will do so until I either marry, or grow weary of you." He said and she nodded.

"My place is as your whore Sir." She said, and he blinked at her and fought the urge to vomit at her words. "My duty to spread my legs for you and pray that I will not be given to other men when you tire of me Sir. I am to be a furniture until you have need of me."

"I should have that Maid dismissed for saying that. And I know you got those words from her, she should know quite well about warming a bed or two. She has three men she allows to rut with her." Loki said, walking away to the desk and she saw his hand rest on the desk near the Shock Stick. She took a sharp breath, he turning and seeing her eyes focused on the device and he pushed it into a drawer and he shut it hard. He sat at the table, folding a hand under his nose and she sank to the ground.

"Get off the floor, you are not an animal." He snapped and she stood, quickly to show obedience. He pointed at the other chair, and she sank into it. She felt that she could do nothing correct, and was now in terror that he would actually let the other men use her.

"Sir?" She asked, feeling bold and he looked at her. He gestured for her to speak, and she fidgeted with her hands. "What is my purpose here then, if I am not just a whore?"

"A whore is paid for the use of her body. And since I do not pay you, but own you, you are here to care for my chambers and break up the monotony that seeks to drive me to death by ennui." He said, her eyes falling on the table and he leaned forward. "You are meant to be a companion to me, not a place to use for my sexual needs."

"I understand, Sir." She said and he sat back in the chair, relief washing over her as he stared at her and he laughed to himself.

"You truly thought I wanted you for a bed warmer?" He said, his hand slapping the table as he laughed. She did not want to say any more, her fingers picking at eachother and he let out a breath.

"I am sorry Sir." She said and he regarded her. "I should never have thought so poorly of you."

"Forgiven." He said and she looked at him in shock. "But only because you admitted to your mistake openly. I did promise to show you the Gardens, if you finished all your tasks and did not attempt to run away."

"You did Sir. But the man from last night came looking for me." She said and he frowned, folding his hands and his face darkened. She worried at her fingers worse, he letting out a breath.

"It seems I will have to have further words with him. I will not have him skulking about out there, waiting to do something to my property when he has three girls of his own." He said, and Lorien stared at her lap. He rose from his seat and gestured for her to follow him, she falling in step behind and he turned before they left the room.

"Yes Sir?" She asked him, her eyes going wide and he grinned at her.

"Stay close, do not get lost or try to wander off. I assume that I do not have to explain to you how much better your situation is, compared to the other two that were brought here with you?" He asked and she nodded, he opening the door and allowing her to follow him as they went for a walk outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked back to his chambers after she saw the Garden. It was so beautiful, with so many flowers and colors in bloom. The fresh air doing wonders for her, and the remnants of warm sun on her skin reminding her that she was still alive. It almost made her sad to think about how her sister would have loved to walk with her, and she hid her tears from Loki.

She stayed close to him, not wanting him to think she was planning to attempt an escape. The fear he and others gave her driving her to be obedient, and the promise of being allowed to go with him as he visited the Library and went for a ride a tempting reward for being well behaved.

She saw the other ladies of the Castle, their fine gowns on them and they turned ther eyes away from her as they walked past. She remembered the Maid's words that day, her place being lower than a frog in their eyes and Loki saw her lower her eyes. They spent most of the evening there, walking among the flowers in silence under their scornful gaze and they soon returned to his Chambers for the evening. Her stomach churned as she passed from the hall back into the rooms, her eyes falling on the white, silk shift on the bed and she knotted her fingers together in nervousness. He handed her the garment, and pointed to the Bathing Chamber and she went in to put it on.

When she emerged, she saw him standing before the fire and he walked toward her. She covered herself, finding the garment too revealing even if it went from her neck to her feet and he stood over her.

"It seems that you are still shy about me, that will fade in time." He said with a soft chuckle, her body trembling and she holding her arms through the long sleeves. "What do you think that I am going to do to you?"

"What... what the men were doing to that other girl Sir." She said and he took a step back from her, his eyes narrowing and she flinched in fear. He walked back to the bed, picking up the fur and giving to to her.

"You expect me to rape you like an unrefined animal, you are sorely mistaken about me. I would have thought that your opinion was greatly different, seeing as how I have given you clothes and been nothing but magnanimous toward you." He said and she took the covering from him. "Sleep where you feel comfortable, but do not leave these chambers."

"Yes Sir." She said, laying on the Chaise again, the hearth cold and she shivered from the lack of warmth. The angle her body rested at hurt her back, and she curled into a small ball on the settee. Her mind drifted to how soft the bed was, the warm blankets and sheets looking so very inviting and she remembered his words to her. She looked up at him, he on his side asleep and she licked her lips in deliberation. She slipped from under the furs, being slow and silent as she walked to the bed and she crawled up onto the mattress. Her fear growing as she lay down and slipped the blankets over her shoulders, feeling much warmer and comfortable instantly. Her eyes, growing heavy slipped closed and she slowly drifted to sleep.

Behind her, Loki felt the barely perceptible shift of the mattress and woke. He looked at the lounge, finding it empty and he sensed how cold it was without a fire on the hearth. He sat up, looking around the room for Lorien and cursed himself for trusting her to not run away. He stepped out of the bed in a rage, looking through the rooms and he growled to himself. He was going to let those men have at her for this, it would teach her a lesson in respect and he concentrated to change his clothes. His attire changed, his long coat and leather trousers making him look fearsome and he walked toward the door to fetch his property. A soft sigh and a whimper from the bed stopped him, and he turned to see a small lump on the other side of his bed. It shifted and he looked down as he walked to see her laying on her side under the covers.

His face fell, and he looked down at himself in embarassment that he did not look directly next to him for the girl. He concentrated again, returning his clothes to what they were and relaxed himself. He leaned against the bedpost, closing the heavy drapes on her side and letting her sleep on before laying down again to return to his rest.


	5. New Discoveries

Chapter 5.

She sat at the table alone in his Chambers, her fingers rolling a pen made of clear glass on it. She had used pens carved from reeds in the past, but never had seen one as elegant as the one in front of her now. Loki had left her that morning with a new list, and she finished it after eating and bathing. Her afternoon now left with nothing to do but wait until he returned and filled her with fear. Sometimes he took her out of these rooms, perhaps to the gardens to walk or on another errand in the city. This was how the last month of her life had been spent, and how she feared the rest of her life would be lived.

She smoothed her hands over the rose colored dress she had been left, and she picked up the writing utensil in her hand. She drew a piece of paper toward her from a stack and she dipped it in some ink, being careful to not let it drip onto the pristine wood. She grew a simple line, marveling at how fine it was and she then dipped it again, filling the page with swirls and a rough sketch of a flower. Her boredom lead her further into her own world, her silence filling the room when he was present but now she was busily writing with the beautiful pen and her soft humming filled it. She added her name, the gentle curve of the L curling into the rest of the letters as she wrote Lorien on the page.

She admired her work, dipping the pen again and wrote Inge next to her name, missing her sister deeply and she began drawing more flowers and leaves around the two words. She sketched out a vine, and added a bird to perch on it and she smiled at her work. She drew out another bird, and she blew on the page to dry it and began sketching more flowers. She was so lost in herself, she did not hear the door open and close silently behind her. The person who entered walked toward her, looking over her as she drew a squirrel hiding in the leaves and added a mouse to another part of her drawing.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked her and she jumped to attention, dropping the pen and it shattered on the floor. Her breath came in gasps, and she stepped away from the desk to get away from him. She knew that she would be punished for dropping the pen and she moved away slowly, her heart pounding and he waved a hand and the pen restored. He picked up the page she had been doodling on, looking at it and he set the pen on the rest.

"Who is Inge?" He asked her, and he turned the page to show her how she had drawn the flowers and vines around the name. He tapped it with his fingers and he stepped closer to her, making her feel so small. A tear fell down her face and she shook, falling to her knees and putting her hands together in a plea.

"I... I am sorry... for breaking your pen Sir." She said, looking up at him. "Please don't... don't beat me Sir."

"I am not going to beat you Lorien, but I expect an answer to my question." He said and pointed at the page. "Who is Inge?"

"My younger Sister Sir." She said and he stepped back, laying the page on the desk and he folded his hands behind his back. She stood slowly, her skirts flowing like water as she took to her feet and the butterfly shaped comb in her hair shone in the diffused sunlight.

"It is hard to forget that many of you have families elsewhere, seeing as how we buy you and use you for our own gain." He said, and turned back to look at Lorien. He studied her for a moment, his eyes flowing over her and he let out a breath. "Do you miss her?"

"I do Sir." She said and he nodded, he lifted a finger and waved it at her. She worried that he was going to be angry with her, but instead he remained calm.

"I do not mind if you choose to indulge flights of fancy, I do however ask that you not use the parchment to do so. Third drawer down has wood pulp paper, use that." He said and sat in a chair and picked up his book, she knew that she would have to sit quietly to not disturb him and she curtsied to him.

"Yes Sir." She replied, and she folded her hands while sitting on a stool near the fireplace. She looked her hands a moment and sat in silence, her eyes raising to Loki, taking him in and she studied the way his hands cradled the book he held. He turned the page, his eyes scanning the next and she tucked her feet under the stool and she saw how his neck moved when he swallowed. To her, he had a proud jaw and forehead, his mannerisms making him a bit more intimidating and regal at the same time. His long fingers being an Artist's hands, and he sat with his knees slightly apart and shifted his long legs to find a comfortable position.

"Staring is rude girl." He said and she jumped, looking at the floor and he smirked at her. He saw how she sat as still as a leaf, and he wondered for a moment how long she would stay in her position. He turned the page again, reading on and he found she was still silent and still as a statue as she sat on her perch. He got an idea then, subtly waving his fingers and he saw a smooth movement under her skirts and he waited for her to notice it as well.

Soon, a black snake appeared from under her dress and began making it's way around her shoes. She jumped from her seat, screaming and the furniture overturned and she picked up her skirts to shake them out. She screamed again, the snake turning toward her and she jumped onto the Lounge. He laughed to himself, watching her stare at it and grab a fireplace poker to attack the offending creature. His laughter became louder as it vanished, leaving her bewildered but still shaking.

"I knew you would do something other than remain as a statue if I did something of that nature." He laughed, her confusion melting to a bit of embarassment. He pushed air through his teeth to make a hissing noise and she screamed again, jumping off the furniture and her foot caught in her skirts. She crashed to the ground, the poker flying from her hands and she lay against the floor. He stopped laughing then, and his breath caught in his chest. Slowly she sat up, blood dripping from her cut chin and he summoned a cloth to hold against the wound.

"Damn my nature!" He cursed, the shaking girl bleeding and he used some magic to heal the cut and make the blood vanish. She shook as she looked into his eyes, curling into a ball and tucking her knees into her body. She stayed still, and he held his hand out for her. She remained inside herself, staying small and he snapped his fingers. She took the hand, letting him stand her up and she stood while he picked up the fireplace tool and righted the stool.

"I apologise for that, I was only looking for a bit of fun but caused you injury." He said, she looking at the steel rod in his hand. She shook and he set it aside, returning it to its place by the hearth.

"It... it was my fault Sir." She said and he was about to argue when a knock came to the door. He waved a hand at her, motioning for her to stay put and she lowered her eyes as Loki opened the door to find the Nobleman that frightened her mor than Loki in the doorway.

"Lord Brom, may I ask what brings you here?" He asked, his eyes falling on the red haired girl in the ragged dress behind him. Her eyes were swollen, and she was covered in bruises and welts from what Loki could see. He frowned at the sad creature, the Councilman shoving her forward roughly as he stepped to the side to admit them both.

"I came to ask you about your girl. This one has yet to be properly broken in, and I wonder if you have any advice to keep them... obedient." He sneered, the girl staring at Lorien in her fine dress and her eyes filled with tears. Lord Brom walked toward Lorien, running the back of his hand over her cheek and he grinned at her while licking his lips.

"I would like it if you did not touch her. Lorien came to me well behaved and obedient, she had a few moments of transgression but I think she learned her lesson." Loki said, walking to stand between the terrified girl and the Councilman. Lorien saw how abused the other girl was, and she felt grateful for Loki being a wall between her and the other man. The girl looked at her in a longing way, her eyes taking in her dress and the Councilman grinned at Loki.

"May I use her then? Or at least watch you make use of her so that I can learn how to make this bitch behave?" He asked and Lorien shivered at the thought. She wanted to shake her head, holding the dress to her chest and praying to all the Norns to make her keeper say no. Loki looked back at her, and he turned and lifted her chin softly with his fingers. His eyes glinted with something and he put his nose close to her ear and he looked back at the Councilman.

"You lack the finesse to touch my Little Flower, she requires a firm, yet gentle hand." Loki said, turning her face and he pressed his lips to her mouth. He lingered, her heart pounding and she felt his gently nudging at hers as she parted her lips a bit and he slowly caressed her cheek. Her fingers trembled as she put her hand over his, her lips moving on their own accord and she could smell something so masculine yet soft about him. Her head spun a bit, and he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her first kiss from a man not related to her, and it took her breath away by how gentle it was.

"You see? She is a tender and sweet girl, her lips as soft as rose petals. You would break her, bruising and biting her as you did with yours." Loki said and returned his attention to the Councilman. Her eyes found the other girl, and she stared in open jealousy of what had just happened. She folded her hands and returned her gaze to the floor, Loki standing close to the man and he growled.

"She is not to be shared, she belongs to me and I will not allow or tolerate another man using her." He warned, raising a finger. "If I should hear of you ever placing a finger on her, I will emasculate you and give it to your wretch to pleasure herself with. Am I understood?"

"Completely, My Prince." He said, grabbing the girl and shoving her toward the door. She looked back at Lorien, her eyes burning with jealous rage and Lord Brom dragged her into the hall. Loki stood against the door, turning back toward Lorien and she looked away shily. She heard him walk back to her, and he stood silently for a moment.

"Thank you Sir." She said, feeling guilty for how well she was treated and still being afraid of the Prince next to her. He nodded, adjusting his vest over his tunic and he grinned at her.

"I should thank you, that was a kiss I shall remember for a long time." He said, returning to his chair to read. She placed the tips of her fingers to her lips, her heart pounding at the memory and she blushed. He mind whispering how she would as well, and how she did not want it to happen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorien lay in the bed that night, her nervousness after that kiss filling her with dread as to what was coming. But he did not return to his chambers, Thor having invited him to go to a Tavern in the city with him and he agreeing to go. She thought so hard about that moment and the soft kiss, her heart pounding at the memory and a strange feeling filling her stomach and womanhood. She covered herself, huddling under the blankets and tossed about and sighed. Her thoughts drifted to her sister again, praying that he was not going to seek to have her brought into her nightmare and she remembered the red haired girl again.

Her torn dress hanging off her body, the angry bruises and welts that covered her. She thought about how the only person that had caused her harm was the Traders and their Handlers, not the Prince who currently owned her. For every day, she was given clothes, shoes, food, warm baths, and she was not forced over a table for anyone to use. Her body was left sacred, and she wondered if it would be so bad to let a man with such a tender kiss have her, he would most likely be as kind as he had been that afternoon.

She imagined his breath on her neck as it was this afternoon, and the slight stirring within her body became stronger. Her thighs tensing and pressing together as she turned to her other side, but not relieving an ache she was starting to feel. She had felt it before, watching the men who worked for her father bathe in the pond near their home. Their bodies so different from hers as she peered through the Bush she hid under, their lean muscles and tanned skin sparkling with beads of water. Her heart pounded then, and she had held her breath as they moved.

She gasped, biting on the pad of her thumb as she pressed her knees tighter together and the men faded from her memory. She was just a girl encroaching on womanhood then, her body changing and she would lay at night and marvel at how her secret hair was coming in like her Mother's. She touched where it was under the shift she wore and nearly wept at the loss of it, the pride she felt at coming of age and realizing she was grown lost by cruel fate. Her fingers found smooth skin and she bit her lip to stifle a sob, and she lamented being so stripped.

She shot up then, scared that they had used her body while she was unconscious and she hugged herself. She rocked back and forth on the bed, wondering if they had taken her maidenhead and cried into her hands. She had sworn to her Mother and Father to stay pure, to hide her secret from ever being discovered. What if they used her, and now her undoing was coming in the form of a child? Her shaking fingers moving back under her shift to check, her heart pounding and she wanted to cry harder at her own fears. The door handle shifting startling her before she could confirm that she was still innocent, and she lay down and pretended to be asleep as the door opened.

She cracked her eyes to see Loki enter, his back to her and he swayed on his feet a bit as he bid Thor a pleasant evening. The drunken Prince laughing in the hall and he could hear a woman giggle with him. She pinched her eyes shut, curling her legs closer to her and she hid her fears that Loki was going to drunkenly assault her. But as soon as he closed the door, his act dropped and the dark haired Prince sighed and shrugged off his long tailed vest and he looked around the room.

"Lorien?" He whispered, and she closed her eyes to make him think she was asleep. She lay on her side, and she felt the bed sink under his weight in front of her and a gentle finger moved her hair out of her face. She remained still, willing herself to not stir and she felt a soft pat on her shoulder. He was not trying to wake her, only touch her in a gentle way.

"I wish I could make you trust me." He said softly, his hand moving and she listened to his words. "I will not hurt you Little Flower, I only bought you to ensure that you did not end up with a crueler Master. I saw how small and frightened you were, and I feared seeing the light in those beguiling eyes fade. I loathe the laws permitting the practice of Slave Ownership, I want them all abolished and I want you freed to return to your sister."

He buried his face in his hands, his back to her and she opened her eyes and stared at his back. She saw him shaking a moment, and he stood up to walk to the Bathing Chamber. He closed the door behind him, and she lay on the pillow for a long time as she turned his words over in her mind. She blinked back tears, and she closed her eyes as the door opened again and she felt him lay on his side of the bed. He shifted his weight for a moment, finding a comfortable position and he lay still as he fell asleep.


	6. Saviour

Chapter 6.

He woke, rolling onto his back and he saw the space next to him empty. He heard the soft click of flatware being laid on the table in the other room, and he lifted his head to see Lorien setting out his breakfast. She was wearing a lavender dress with silver embroidery up the sleeves and a headband of silver that was dotted with aemythists and a veil of sheer lavender fabric pinned under it over her hair, she had delicate, graceful hands and her face was calm and serene. He watched her as she put a cup at his spot, and then she set a plate in his space as she worked as quietly as she could to not disturb him.

"I did not expect to find you dressed already, and preparing my morning meal." He said, sitting up and she stopped and curtsied to him out of respect.

"I was asleep earlier than you, and thought you would be hungry when you woke Sir." She replied, her eyes lowering and he stood and stretched his arms above his head. He saw the Maid enter with the breakfast tray, the girl frowning at Lorien and not hiding her anger at having the Slave Girl dressed better than she was. Lorien looked away, knowing her place in this Castle was one of shame and she gave no indication that she was otherwise unhappy.

"You did well, I appreciate your assumption and thank you for your diligence to me. You are a good and obedient woman, I have little worry that you will cause me any further grief." Loki replied, and the Maid snorted her distaste toward the compliment as she curtsied and left the room, leaving the tray on the table and he shrugged his robe on as Lorien began putting his food out for him. He watched her, the way she blushed at the gratitude and he gestured for her to sit as she placed his food on the small table. She sank into the chair, and he placed a plate of food in front of her and he gestured for her to eat. She picked up the fork and ate a small bite of the food and he sat back as he sipped his tea.

"I gave you instructions to always answer my questions with honesty, do you understand this request?" He asked her and she nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth and she looked at him.

"I do Sir." She said, and he regarded Lorien a moment. She slowly ate more of the food and he grinned, wanting to get more information from her.

"You have a Sister, was she taken as well?" He asked and she looked at her lap, her eyes closing.

"I am not sure, I pray they did not do so though Sir. She ran with my brother toward the woods, and they vanished as they drugged me." She replied and he nodded, his fingers steepling under his nose.

"A Brother?"

"Yes Sir. His name is Pern, I do not know if her got away either."

"What of your Mother? Surely you miss her and she you." He said and he saw her blink back tears, she nodded silently and he waited for her to answer him.

"She was called to Valhalla last Summer, she died with the baby she brought into the world Sir. A fever claimed them both, amd I took on the task of raising Inge while Father provided for us." She replied and he pressed his lips together, his hands lowering and he frowned.

"I offer you my condolences Lorien, it must pain you terribly. I do however assume that you are the oldest." He said and she looked at him, her green eyes searching his face for any sign he was mocking her and she smiled slightly.

"Thank you Sir. That is most kind if you to say." She replied and he nodded to her. He ate a bit more, remembering the names of her brother and sister to inquire about them later and he waved a hand toward the Bathing Chamber.

"When I finish eating, I will bathe. I only say this so that you may use the Privy before I go in there, I doubt you wish to relieve yourself in front of a nude man." He said and she nodded. He watched her, seeing the sadness in her eyes and he knew that she had to be lonely while she was alone in his Chambers with no company.

"I am going to arrange for you to visit with Queen Frigga, perhaps you may perform some tasks for her while I am away from these Chambers." He said and she blinked at him in silence. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of leaving these rooms and she felt a giddiness, but she remembered how she was looked down upon and she nodded silently. She folded her hands, not knowing how to react or act in front of the Queen and wanted only to put her best foot forward. She decided that she would use her best manners, and she smiled softly at her keeper.

"No gratitude?" He asked, an edge to his voice and she jerked to attention.

"Thank you Sir." She said and she stared at the plate in front of her. She picked up her fork to eat again, and he saw something in her eyes edging on a bit of trust. He stood, walking to his desk and picked up a lacquered box on it and brought it back over to the table.

"You will have to wear a cuff, it bears my sigil on it and will mark you as my property. I will find you thanks to the spell I wove I to it, so do not think that you may run away. If any person attempts to touch you, show it to them and it should act as a deterrent." He said, and she placed her wrist in his hand obediently, he opened the box to show her a golden cuff with a emerald inset into it. It was three inches wide, and etched with a floral motif that was actually attractive. He picked it up and moved her sleeve back to open it and click it in place around her arm, it sealed shut with his magic and she knew she would never be able to remove it.

"It is pretty Sir." She said and he nodded, returning to his seat and she pulled her sleeve back down to her hand. He watched her eat, and he began to finish his meal in silence. His eyes falling back on her, and he wondering if she feared him because of her station as his property, or if she though she was going to be treated like the other girls were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frigga watched the Ladies play in the garden, all of them laughing together and watching the eligible Noblemen walk past. Some stopped to present themselves to the girls, and Lorien watched them flirt with one another. Her heart sank as she walked behind the Queen, knowing that no one would ever flirt with her or wish to have her as a wife. And it felt heavier knowing that she could never accept such a thing, for Courtship meant revealing her deepest secrets. The older woman said something to her, and her eyes picked up off the grass and she looked at the regal woman.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you My Queen." She said and Frigga smiled warmly at the girl, she walked over and lifted her chin. The matronly way she treated the girls reminded her of her mother, how warm and inviting she was and never sharp or cruel.

"I asked if Loki was treating you well." She asked and Lorien nodded, her eyes going wide.

"He is very kind and gracious to me, Majesty. He gives me plenty to eat, and he never beats me." Lorien said, and felt heat rise to her cheeks. "He lets me draw on paper and praises my handwriting, and allows me books to read."

"I am very glad, he has been lonely for such a long time." She said and gestured to the girl to sit next to her on a bench as the other girls flirted with more Noblemen. "Is he... I know this is delicate, but I must ask Dear. Is he, gentle when you go to his bed?"

"He has not used me in that way Majesty." She said, her cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson and the Queen blinked at her.

"He... It seems that my younger Son is quite the gentleman then." Frigga laughed, patting her knee. "He said that he would not cause you any reason to feel pain or discomfort. He is true to his word, I am rather proud of him."

"He only allows me to sleep, and I do chores in his Chambers to tidy them Majesty." She said and Frigga smiled and shook her head.

"Dear, It is not a terrible thing. You are lucky in a way, Loki is different from the other Nobles. He... dislikes the way people in your station are treated, and seeks to change the way things are through his actions. I was told by him that he likes how quiet you are, and how you behave with such good manners." Frigga replied, and Lorien looked at the matronly woman in shock.

"He likes me?" She said, and closed her hand over the sleeve concealing the cuff. "As a friend?"

"Yes. I think, after a fashion, that he likes the company of a pretty woman as well. Like I said, he has always been a bit lonely."

"I understand, Majesty." She said and her thoughts began running circles in her head. The girls continued their laughter, and Frigga smiled at The Old King as he walked toward them. Lorien stood, dropping into a curtsy and kept her eyes low as he walked to see Frigga.

"You may stand young lady, there is no need for you to strain your legs." He said and Frigga waved her over to the flower beds, smiling at her.

"Why don't you pick some flowers to cheer Loki's Chambers, I am sure he will like that." She said and Lorien nodded, leaving the two of them to talk. She picked some of the roses, being careful to avoid the thorns and she selected several white and blushing pink ones. She moved on, selecting some sprigs of small white clovers to add to them and she sat in the grass to arrange them neatly. She hummed to herself, the soft melody turning to a sweet song as she worked and she did not hear the heavy footsteps approach her from behind.

"Lovely tune fair Lady." A voice said, and she jumped, dropping a stem and she looked up to see a blonde haired man with a moustache standing over her. She blinked, standing up from her work and she lowered her eyes as she curtsied.

"I am sorry Sir. I did not mean to disturb you." She said quickly and he laughed at her, he bowed to her and gave her a dazzling smile.

"It is I who disturbed you, forgive me for startling you. I am Fandral, Warrior of Asgard. May I have the privilege of knowing yours?" He said and he offered an open hand to her. She hesitated, another Maid walking over and giggling as she watched. She lowered her eyes and she slipped the sleeve up to show him the cuff on her wrist, his eyes falling on it and he frowned.

"Lorien, Slave to Prince Loki of Asgard Sir." She said, and he stood back up. He backed away, a nod to his head and he turned to leave. He paused, and she covered the shame she bore around her wrist and he turned back.

"You are still beautiful Maiden, and are free to call me friend if you wish." Fandral said and she smiled at him, her eyes still low.

"Thank you Sir. I like that very much." She replied, sitting back in the grass and arranging her flowers as he walked over and began flirting with the Ladies again. He kissed the hand of one, another smiling as he lifted her hair and made her blush. Lorien tried not to pay too close attention, but part of her wished for someone to show her the attention that they recieved. She picked off the thorns, and arranged the flowers as the girls parted and a darker bit of shadow walked through them, she looked up with the flowers in her arms and saw Loki standing over her. She stood up, his eyes narrowing at her and she curtsied to him and she followed after as he walked.

"Fandral." He said tersely, the anger at the lighter haired man showing as he passed with his hands folded behind his back. He leaned close to the Warrior, his eyes narrowing further and the man nodded as he took his eyes off of Lorien. A Lady giggled and leaned close to him, her voice filled with mirth.

"She is in for a beating now." She said and Lorien shook with fear, she swallowed hard and hurried to keep up with Loki and she nearly started weeping to herself, burying her nose in the perfume of the roses as she walked the path behind him.

They walked to another Garden, the hedge keeping them from view and he turned on her. He pinned her with a stare, and she dropped to her knees in the grass and shook under his scrutiny. She could see his anger, and she feared that the Maid was right, she was going to be beaten.

"Did he touch you?" He asked and she shook her head. She held the flowers, and he walked toward her and stopped.

"No Sir. I... I showed him the cuff and he... He told me we could still be as friends." She said and he took a step back, he motioned her to stand and he pressed his lips together.

"I believe you. Follow me." He said and she hurried after him. She kept pace with him, and he led her to a part of the Castle she had never seen before. She heard a girl weeping and crying out, and she ran forward as the flowers slipped from her fingers in recognition of the voice. They hit the floor, Loki watching them scatter and she opened the door to see a black haired girl surrounded by Healers and the girl cried out when she saw Lorien.

"Lorien!" The child cried, her arms open to her sister and Loki watched their exchange.

"Inge!" She shouted, running to the girl and taking both of her hands. Loki watched as she petted the filthy girl's hair and looked at her. "What happened? Where is Pern?"

"He was killed like Papa by the men who took you. They left me in the woods to starve, then that man came and found me on the road. He said he would bring me to you, so I went with him on his horse. It is so pretty, and runs fast." She said, tears cutting tracks in the dirt on her cheeks. Queen Frigga walked into the room, Odin after her and they both saw the sad girl. Lorien wrapped her arms around her sister, crying into her matted hair and she held the girl.

"Lorien, where are we?" The girl asked and Frigga walked to the child.

"You are in the Palace of Asgard sweet child." Frigga said and Loki glared at Odin, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Two good subjects dead, and an innocent girl left to starve to death, all to take one into a trade you allow to happen. How long do these good people have to suffer under your laws, how long does this slaughter have to happen?" Loki said, the Old King's eye fixed on the two girls and he sighed.

"Frigga may take the child in, keep her as a ward until she is old enough to care for herself." He said, glaring at Loki back. "These laws exist to keep peace, you seem to be benefitting from them."

Loki turned on his heel, Lorien extricating herself from the little girl and walking after him as he entered the hall. She ran, trying to keep up with his stride and he paused at hearing her call out for him. She stood, her shoulders rising and falling with her emotions and she swallowed hard. She fell to her knees, reaching up and taking his hand and pressed it to her forehead.

"I cannot thank you enough Sir. You brought her back, and she is safe." She said, tears rolling over her cheeks and she took in a deep breath. "She would have died, and no one would have cared for her remains. Her soul would never have found Valhalla, and been cursed to walk this land forever."

"Stand up, your gratitude is enough." He said and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She gasped for breath, and she blinked back the rest that threatened to fall.

"I swear, I will be nothing but obedient in gratitude Sir. I will never run, and... and you may... as a man needs..." Lorien said, and she folded her hands in front of her and she trembled as she stood silently.

"I only want you to stop looking so forlorn." He replied and he walked toward her. "I gave three men some gold to ensure that your Brother and Father were properly given the Rites of the Dead this evening. Their souls will pass to Valhalla."

"Thank you Sir." She said, her eyes shedding the tears she fought back. She was torn then, following him or running back to her sister. He smiled at her, lifting her chin and he brushed a tear away.

"Go back to your Sister, she is afraid and in a strange place." He said and she nodded at him. He watched her back away with a curtsy, turning then and running back to the Infirmary. He grinned to himself, turning and walking on to his Chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked up from his book, hearing laughter fill the hall outside and the sound of two sets of feet running toward his Chambers. The distinct sound of one girl being shushed and he went back to read his book, the door opening and Lorien entering with a curtsy and keeping her eyes low. Behind her, the child in the yellow dress grabbed her waist and began tickling her older sister, the girl squealing and giggling as she tried not to loose her composure. She squirmed away, trying to stop the child and Loki smiled at their michief.

"Inge! Stop that, he is reading and wished to not be disturbed." Lorien scolded the girl and he grinned at them both. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the girl and he saw the distinct look of Frigga's handiwork on the child. She was bathed, dressed in clean clothes, and obviously well fed.

"Sorry Sir. I wanted to make Lorien laugh." The child said and he stood, folding his hands behind his back and he walked around them both.

"I can hear that, and I believe you Child." He said, lifting her chin the way that he did with her older sister and inspected her. "Is this the same child I found wandering the North woods this morning?"

"Yes Sir. It is me Inge!" She said and she turned around to watch him as he circled both of them. He grinned, and she hid her face in Lorien's skirts. Her small hands clutched the fabrics, and she peeked through the gossamer folds at him.

"I see that, it was rather hard to believe that a little girl was under so much dirt." He said and she giggled. He crouched low, making claws with his hands and growled low in his chest. The child narrowed her eyes back, making the same gesture back at him and he laughed as he stood back up and ruffled her hair.

"We did not mean to disturb you Sir. She does not want to leave my side." Lorien said, folding her hands and he nodded.

"Understandable. She has been through much, she may sleep with you tonight and return to Frigga in the morning." He said, returning to his seat and her mouth fell open at his statement. He waved to the lounge, looking at the girls. "Put a pillow and blanket over there for me."

"But Sir, that is not your place..." Lorien started and he stopped her protest with a look. He stood close to her, leaning over and she nodded as he spoke into her ear.

"I gave you a request." He said, she trembling as his breath ghosted over her neck. She looked at him, the little girl staring at him, her eyes wide and she clutched Lorien's hand in both of hers.

"Yes... Sir. I will get them at once." She said and she went to work. The girl helped her, carrying the pillow over and putting it where he would be resting his head. He sat back in his chair, and the girls readied themselves for bed. Lorien bathed, returning with her shift and robe on and she helped her sister into the large bed. The child gave it a few hops, landing on her bottom and giggling as she settled.

"It is like sleeping on a bag of wool!" She giggled, and Lorien slipped under the sheets and the little girl curled close to her. Loki stretched from his spot, watching the little girl look at her sister and they both shared a moment between them.

"I missed you Inge." She said after a while, her sister holding her hands.

"I missed you too. Is Pern and Papa with Mama?" She asked and Lorien made a small sound.

"Yes, they are all beyond the Golden Gates, watching us." She replied and the little girl snuggled close to the older one. She hugged the girl, her arms holding her and she sniffed a bit.

"Why are the sheets so soft here Lorien?" The child asked, Loki hiding a chuckle over the mundane question and he listened on.

"Because this is the bed of a Prince, they are more accustomed to fine things." She replied and the girl wiggled a bit.

"Why did the Prince buy you?" She asked and Lorien let out a sharp breath.

"I don't know, I... I think he wanted someone to clean and organize his books." She said quickly. "Go to sleep now Inge."

"Sing to me. The song Mama used to sing to us?" The girl whispered, Loki blinked and stared at the fire. A soft melody filled his ears, making his eyes heavy and he found himself getting lost in the Old Norse lullaby. He remembered the same one, Frigha having sung it to him as a child and he found Lorien to have a softer, warmer voice. As his eyes closed, he thought about how he found the child, her eyes feral and she shaking as she begged him for a drink of water. She had the same eyes and hair of Lorien, and he asked her her name.

"I am Inge. May I please have some of your water?" She asked, her filthy hands and clothes reaching for the skin and he gave it to her.

"I know where your Sister is, her name is Lorien." He said and the girl stared at him with wide eyes. She looked at his coal black horse, her hands clutching the water and she blinked at him.

"Are you going to take me to her? Where is she?" The child asked and he held his hand out to her. She looked nervously at it and stepped back toward the woods, looking as if she were going to run.

"She is in the Castle, I have saved her from a terrible fate and I do promise to take you to her." He said and she stared at his hand for a moment. She took a small step forward, her eyes filled with tears and he decided to use more information to his advantage. "Where is your Brother? I believe she told me his name was Pern?"

"They killed him. They stabbed him and told me to run away like a rabbit, they said they would kill me unless I ran and was never seen again." She said, her eyes filling with tears. She screwed her fists into them, her sobs wracking her frame and he pulled his riding cloak off of his shoulders. He gave it to the child to wrap herself in, and she held onto it as she clung to it in fear and cried into it. She took his other hand, her eyes red and he frowned at her.

"Where was your home?" He asked and she pointed to the East. She let him walk her to the horse, he lifting her and wrapping the cloak around her. She sat in the saddle, his arm around her thin frame and he cursed the men who stole her security. He gave the horse a nudge with his boots, easing him down the road and he followed it to the abandoned homestead.

He left the child with his horse, walking through the field and he saw five men gathering up the remains. They carefully placed the head of an older man with his body, his black beard and hair giving him the reason to suspect that this was her Father and Loki startled another man carrying a boy a bit younger than Lorien. They all froze, seeing the Prince and one man put his hands up in supplication.

"We did not do this, we are from across the field. This was done by another man My Prince." He said, looking at the child on his horse. His eyes showed relief, and he covered the body of the man with a thin shroud.

"I am taking the child to the Castle, she will be made a ward of Queen Frigga." Loki said, handing the man a pouch of gold. "Use this to get them their Funerary Rights, I assume that would found no other bodies?"

"No My Prince, he had another daughter however, she was of age and had the eye of my eldest son. I fear she has been sold into slavery, she was a beauty. I fear that she suffers at the hands of another man, and pray that she finds peace in death." The man said and Loki pressed his lips together. He stood back, watching the boys cover the younger man with another shroud and felt sick at what he saw.

"See that all Rites are observed, this family deserved better treatment than this." Loki said, turning and walking back to the horse and climbing onto it before spurring it toward the Castle. The child clung to his arm, her fingers tight as he raced the Stallion along the road and she held onto him out of fear.

"I'm scared! This is too fast!" Inge said, and he slowed the horse, her fingers relaxing and he looked down at her. "Are you really Prince Loki?"

"I am child, and you are safe now. You have my promise." He said, the horse trotting along and carrying them toward his home and her sister.


	7. A Need for Change

Chapter 7.

Lorien walked back to his Chambers, her heart light at having slept so close to her sister and she felt gratitude toward her Master for finding the little girl and saving her. She walked at a fast pace, her emerald skirts whispering along the marble floors and she heard his voice. He was angry, his voice tense and she stopped as she listened around the corner.

"These laws must be changed, they are barbaric Thor." He said, the blonde Prince shaking his head as they spoke.

"The have been this way for longer than I have been alive, how am I to rescind such traditions after so long? Loki, you need to stop looking at yours like a person and more like... like a way to satisfy needs. These girls are told to expect to be used as such, and I was told they accept their lives as they are." Thor reasoned, and Loki placed as he flexed his hands into fists.

"I may be a Jotun half breed, but I am not that much of a beast!" He said, running a hand over his hair and composing himself. "Do you know what happens to the children these unfortunate women bear? Why do we not see a gaggle of bastard children running about? What of the families they are stolen from?"

"I have never given those matters much thought, it is best not to." Thor said, crossing his arms and Loki balked at him.

"You never once wondered what happened to the four you sired?"

"I never knew about them, only that the girl was taken somewhere and then returned to me after a time. I do have five of these girls myself." He replied and Lorien nearly gasped at the thought of the Older Prince using so many girls to fulfill his needs. Loki gestured, his hands open and his fingers splayed.

"They are taken from their breast as soon as they are weaned from their mothers, sold off as well to wealthy families and they never know who their parents are. How could you be so obtuse?"

"Then have yours sterilized, it will prevent you having to sell hers off. Some of the Lords insist it is done, and they say it keeps the girls from bleeding once a month an you have the benefit of enjoying them more." Thor said with a shrug and Lorien covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Would Loki have her sterilized, was he that heartless? Would he sell her children, despite their heritage and she never see them grow? Her heart pounded in her chest and she heard his next words, they calming the fear that ran through her.

"I will not do any such thing. Thor, think on this a moment, they slaughtered her whole family and left a child alone in the woods to starve and be eaten by carrion. The bodies of the men left to rot in a field, all so that they could get one attractive girl. That was the price of your pleasure." Loki hissed, pointing at Thor and his voice lowered. "I hope you think on that the next time you force one of those girls into your bed. Do you even know their names?"

"They never told me them, they said I could give them names." He replied and Loki balked at him.

"It seems the Midgardians you prized yourself on befriending failed to teach you of their more civilized ways." Loki said, walking away from them. "Mine is named Lorien, and her sister is Inge. Their mother gave them those names on their birth!"

Lorien hid behind a statue, hearing Thor walk her way and she watched the back of his head pass. She covered her mouth, the fabric of her skirts rustling and she looked down at the gold embroidery that accented them. He turned a corner, vanishing from sight and she hurried on her way to Loki's Chambers. She did not know what was waiting for her now that he was angry, but she had learned something about him.

That he would not rape her or hurt her.

He wanted to free her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had nearly finished all her chores when the little girl bounced in. Her blue dress filled with ruffles and pleats, she giggling as she saw her older sister sweeping. Lorien smiled, her eyes going wide at the fine doll she carried and she held it up to show it to her older sister.

"Look what the Queen gave me! Isn't she pretty?" Inge said, Lorien taking the doll from her and nodding numbly. She had dreamed herself of owning such a lovely doll, the fine porcelain and silk thing in her hands a dream for any child her sister's age.

"Very pretty. Did you thank Her Majesty for this fine gift?" She asked, giving her back the toy and the girl nodded.

"I did, I kissed her cheek and she smiled and hugged me. Queen Frigga is so nice, and she smells like flowers." The girl observed, a chuckle from the open door bringing them both to attention. Lord Brom standing in it, his hands behind his back as his eyes shot between the girls. He took a step forward, Lorien guiding Inge behind her and she shuddered at the look he was giving her. She pulled her sleeve up, showing him the cuff and she used it at a shield.

"This means that you may not touch me Sir, this is the mark of my Master and he will act on his threat if you put a hand on my body." She said, her bravery amusing the Lord, his eyes falling on her and he stood still. He turned to leave, pausing and in a sudden movement, he struck her and she fell to the ground. She gasped, the little girl behind her screaming and she pulled at Lorien.

"Wretch! You think a trinket from your whoring will stop me?" He said and pulled her off the floor by both arms. He turned his attention to the terrified child, his eyes filled with hate. "Leave you little sow! I am taking my liberties with this Slave!"

"Lorien!" Inge shouted, her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head to clear the stars that dotted her vision. The man grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to the Bed Chamber and she reached out for the doorframe. She clutched to it, screaming and his hands came out and wrenched them free. He pulled her in, her feet kicking and she screamed again as he grabbed her wrist and crushed it in his grip.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, Lord Brom throwing her back on the bed and she slapped amd kicked at him. "Inge! Get help!"

Another blow crashed into Lorien's cheek, her head wrenching to the side and he held her wrists with one hand as she squeezed her thighs together. She kicked at him, barking his shin and he punched her in the stomach for fighting back. He gripped her chin in his jaw, his face inches from hers and she tried to get her hands free.

"Hold still." He hissed, releasing her face and he held up a finger. "It does not matter how much you fight, I will have you by your cunt. I should warn you, you will not take pleasure in it but I will."

"No!" She screamed, twisting her body and she felt him flip her skirts up her legs. She crossed them, fighting to keep him away from her and he flipped her onto her stomach. She clawed at the bed covers, her hair in his fist before she could crawl across it and he opened his pants. She could feel his hand trying to position her and she screamed again. Her hips moving to avoid what was coming.

"Brace yourself you bitch." He hissed onto her ear, and she screamed. She closed her eyes, but the penetration never came. She shook, twisting back as her hair was released and she saw Loki standing behind the man with a knife to his throat and he stood as still as a statue. His trousers remained around his ankles, and Lorien covered her legs as fast as she could with her skirts. Inge stood in the door, clutching her doll and she whimpered.

"I warned you, did I not? How dare you touch what is mine, did she show you my cuff?" He asked, the knife pressing into his throat and drawing a thin line of blood.

"She did. I thought..." he started and Loki cut him off, Lorien slipping from the bed and wrapping her arms around himself. She watched in horror, her eyes wide and Loki grinned sadistically at the man he held.

"Did she say it was my mark of ownership on her?" He asked, his voice calm and even. The Ambassador swallowed, sweat forming on his brow and he whimpered.

"She did... she is a Pleasure Slave, nothing but a place to put your cock!" He screamed, his hands closing and Loki growled in his ear as he pulled the man back by his forehead. He hissed, laying the knife along his cheek and Lorien covered Inge's eyes.

"She may be property, but she has rights to say that she does not want you. I ordered her to tell anyone that they are not to touch her, and you did not listen to either me or her." Loki said and he lowered the knife from Brom's cheek. "What did I say that I would do if I caught you touching her?"

"If you do it, Asgard will loose the support of my King. You would cost Odin everything, trade alliances would crumble if word reached certain ears that his Jotun Bastard was allowed to attack off his leash." Brom said, his eyes following the knife. Lorien whimpered, and Loki saw the bruising on her cheeks and jaw. He leaned close to the man, releasing him and walked to face him. Brom pulled his trousers back up, covering himself and Loki flipped the knife in his hand.

"He is a Prince!" Inge shouted, glaring at the man and she waved a finger at him. "You hurt Lorien! You are a bad man!"

"I do like your Sister." Loki said to Lorien, she struggling to control the fiery tempered child. She looked scared, her eyes darting back and forth between the persons in the room. He opened his Chamber door, a Guard standing outside and Loki gestured the man in. He entered, the two girls watching him pass and he escorted the Ambassador to the door, leading the man away.

"I am ordered to take you to your Chambers, you attempted to steal property belonging to a Prince of the Realm, and you will face the judgment of King Odin." The Guard said, Ambassador Brom sneering at the man. He walked with the Guard, glaring at the girls before leaving and he wiped the blood from his neck.

"Slave whore, I will have both you and the little wretch." He hissed at Lorien, her arms tightening around her sister and she shivered at the look in his eye.

"You have nothing to say to her." Loki said and the men left the rooms, leaving the two girls and the Prince alone. He turned to Lorien, his eyes on her and he gestured her forward. "I must ask your older sister some questions, they are not for your ears Inge. Go and wait in the sitting room, and she will be out to play with you soon."

"Yes My Prince." The girl said, looking up at him and she motioned him close to her. He frowned, crouching down to her height and she hugged him around his neck. He froze a moment, and he returned the embrace.

"May I ask what this is for?" He asked the child and she giggled, the doll hanging by an arm down his back.

"For helping my sister. He hit her hard and made her fall down." Inge said and Loki looke up at Lorien, her nod confirming what he was told. He took in a long breath to clear his thoughts, she trembling as he waited for the little girl to leave the room. She slipped away from him, and she walked to the door, reaching up for the handle to close it on her toes.

"Did he?" He asked, unable to finish his statement and she shook her head. She was staying strong, and he had to commend her for being so brave.

"No, he only struck me Sir." She said and he nodded, he smoothed his hair under his hand and he stared at her. She looked away, her eyes fixing on the floor and she shivered in fear.

"He will not come near you again, if he does they will not find what I leave of him." He said and he walked to her, his hands caressing her cheeks and the bruises fading from them under the glow of his magic. "He knows better than to touch what is mine now, and I will remember your obedience."

"Yes Sir." She said, backing from him slowly, her eyes fixed on him and she saw his hand close on the air. He looked at her for a moment longer, something of tenderness and longing in his eyes but fading all too fast.

"I will hope that he is dismissed from his position and sent back to Vanenheim, but it being Odin, I doubt that this will come to pass. Go and see your sister, and finish the tasks I left for you." He said, taking a step back and she hurried through the door. Inge sat on the Lounge with her doll, and she stood up and they both watched Loki leave.

Lorien felt a strange confusion at his actions, as if she could not quite understand his motives. He had a mercurial temperament to be sure, one moment being kind and caring toward her, the next, turning cold and indifferent. He almost treated her as if she were nothing more than a bit of irritating furniture, something that served a purpose but could still be gotten rid of if he so chose.

"Inge, sleep in the Chambers that Her Majesty has prepared for you tonight." She said, the girl looking up at her with wide eyes. She bit her little lip, and she worried at it.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked and Lorien shook her head quickly. She hugged her sister, comforting her and she smoothed her hair back.

"I need to speak to The Prince on a matter that is very important, I believe that he is attempting to free all the Slaves of Asgard." She said and Inge looked at her in shock. "You must not tell a single person though, for it could mean trouble for him and I could be sold to a crueler Master. Do you promise to not breathe a word of this?"

"I promise Lorien." She said, and Inge hugged her again. "I hope he can free you, then we can share everything the Queen gives me."

"That would be wonderful Inge, but always be polite and mind your manners. Make mother smile on you from Valhalla, and make father proud." She warned, her face serious as she spoke. The little girl smiled at her, and she laughed at her sister.

"I promise to do all that too." Inge said and Lorien opened the door for the girl, she skipping down the hall and back toward Frigga's chambers. Lorien watched her until she turned the corner, leaning against the door after closing it and she returned to her sweeping. She finished her tasks and put everything away, washing her hands and setting the table in his chambers for his supper and she sat and waited by the cold hearth for him to return.


	8. Answers

Chapter 8.

She was sitting by the fire when he entered the rooms, her automatic response to stand and curtsy with her eyes on the floor. He looked around, the little girl being nowhere to be found and she was alone. He walked to the table, looking at the neatly set places for them to dine and he curled his hands into fists. He took in a deep breath, his shoulders rising with each one and he gripped the edge of the table and overturned it.

"BASTARDS!" He screamed with the act, Lorien backing from him and standing in the corner in fear. He turned, his face stern and she pushed her back against the wall. She blinked at him with wide eyes, he walking toward her and she gasped.

"Please Sir..." She whimpered, and he saw the fear on her face. There was no sign of the kinder man she had come to know, so she did what was natural for her to do. She shivered, her fingers untying the laces at her back and she let the dress slide to her hips. She stood before him in her corset and she started to untie the underskirt, his eyes on her as she trembled and continued to strip in front of him.

"Stop." He said, walking to her and holding the front of the dress back up and putting her arms back in the sleeves. She blinked back tears as he turned her, closing the dress back up and he held her arms to make her face the mirror in the opposite corner. She gasped, tears falling down her face and she shook as he pointed at her reflection.

"That woman is a being, with a soul and a heart. She is not a plaything, a hole to satisfy a man's needs, or a sleeve for his cock. You are that woman Lorien, you have a sister who worries for you, and you are a thing of beauty and perfection. You are not a whore to be used and forgotten about." He said, her eyes wide and she looked at him. "Do you understand why I took you now? Do you see that you are meant for more than a moment of lust? You do not deserve that cruel fate, and you should never compromise yourself for a dalliance."

"I... I am a Pleasure Slave though Sir. I will never be more." She said, her eyes falling on the spilled food and he paced. She wanted to stop him, but she was too afraid to move.

"No! You are a woman!" He shouted at her, she backing up and shaking more.

"Please don't shout, you are frightening me Sir." She said, and he stopped, her request not harsh but gentle. He looked at her, shaking his head and he waved his hand to clear away the mess he made and to right the table. She walked toward him, looking up into his eyes and she blinked at him.

"What do you want of me then?" He asked her and she swallowed hard.

"To know why you bought me, if you only intend to free me Sir." She said and he turned and walked to the Bed Chamber, she following him and keeping him from slamming the door. "I have been afraid since I came her to be raped, to have my maidenhead torn so cruelly, yet you only give me dresses and chores to do. You do not beat me, or call me unkind names. You sought out my sister, and touched me so kindly with that act that... that I cannot say a single word against you. Why do you want me?"

"I brought you here to keep you from that fate. I am also most disappointed that.. that you would, after all that I have done for you, think me such a monster." He said, she looking at the floor and he walked back toward her. "I saw something burning in you that day, the other two girls, and all those before were broken and had no light in their eyes. I looked at you and I saw a fire that could burn all of Asgard, if only a single spark were set free from it."

"You twisted my words, I never said you were a monster. I am most sorry you think of yourself that way and I believe you wanted me, to find a way to set all of those unfortunate girls free Sir." She stated, showing a moment of bravery that shocked Loki and he nodded.

"I abhor those laws and rights that the Nobility take for granted, I want to crush them all and ensure that no more blood us spilled in the name of this practice." He said and turned his back on her. "No woman, born to a small village, should be afraid to be kidnapped and sold because she is attractive. No girl should fear her place in life because there is not enough to eat in her household, and all these Maidens should be free."

He turned back around, looking at her and he let out a long breath. She wrung her hands, blinking back tears and she fought the urge to sob. She gripped the fabric of her skirts, her hands opening and closing as she thought and she looked back at him. Her heart slammed off of her ribs, and it felt so alone in this room.

"You... They... They call you the Dark Prince, but I believe now that you are the enlightened one Sir." She said and his mouth fell open at her statement. He gaped at her, his eyes wide and she stared into him without saying a word.

"Then you are wiser than the King himself." He replied, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath. He felt arms around him, opening them to see that Lorien was embracing him and he froze as he did with Inge. Slowly, he let his arms circled her back and he returned the embrace. "I will not take you into my bed, not unless you consent to have me. That is how it should be, never as a thing to be used. Lorien, I want you freed so that you may pursue your true dreams and hopes."

"Thank you Sir." She said and she sobbed into his tunic. The fear she had felt for so long being replaced by relief, and she accepting that he was keeping her to protect her. She was so small against his frame, and he inhaled the smell of the soap and shampoo that she had used. The pure scent of something clean and unsullied, her delicate scent, and it filled him with promises he intended to keep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke the next morning before Lorien, leaving her at rest and scribbling out a note before leaving his chambers for the day. He paused, looking at the sleeping girl and covered her better, watching her and he left. He closed the door after him, turning toward the Throne Room to make another plea to abolish the laws that held the girl in his thrall.

What he did not know, was that the sleeping girl was awake as he covered her. Lorien opening her eyes and blinking a moment at the gesture, her thoughts jumbled again and she sat up to change her dress. She found the note next to her breakfast, and expected to find instructions or a list of tasks. Instead, she found a message and she blinked at it in suprise.

_Your task today is to play with your sister, she has missed you and it would be a crime to keep you both apart. If you feel threatened by the Ambassador, wrap your hand around the cuff and say my name. I will come._

_Loki._

She lay the paper back down, eating some fruit as she picked up the lavender dress left for her. She walked into the Bathing Chamber, filling the tub and sank into it. Her thoughts hers as she washed her hair and body, she scrubbed around the cuff to ensure no dirt or filth was under it and soaked in the warm water. She relaxed a bit, her thoughts returning to that sweet kiss he gave to her and she felt a fluttering in her belly.

His promises were not empty either, he said he would not take her innocence and free her. His word, even if it was tainted by rumor and lies had to be as gold, perhaps he would one day ensure her freedom. But Inge would stay with The Queen, it was what was best for her sister. She would get the best education, have the greatest opportunities, all through the kindness of the wonderful woman. She smiled as she dreamed of the child's future, the promise it held for Inge and her thoughts returned to The Prince.

She imagined showing him her secret, revealing what she was and showing him that she was of two realms as well. Her mother being different from that of her other siblings, a first love that left her father with a baby and she without a mother. The child left, wrapped in a blanket on his step and he having to learn how to feed his newborn daughter. A child that had his eyes and hair, a child he had to marry to cover his sin but was adored by her stepmother.

She would tell him, he would understand and he would not shun her as her parents feared she would be. They made her promise to never marry, fear that their secret would be revealed with the first child she bore. All of the Village turning against her and labeling her, she promised to keep her Maidenhood until the day she died and she had so far succeeded. Now, she could show him, Loki, and he would understand.

He had to have a suspicion, Lorien was not an Asgardian name to begin with. It was from another Realm, one that the people were taught to fear.

She dried herself, dressing in the petticoat and wrapping her corset around her. She was lacing it up and pinching it tight when the door behind her opened, she turning to see Queen Frigga standing behind her. She put on her stockings and shoes, picking up the dress and she looked at the floor.

"Yes My Queen?" She asked and Frigga walked toward her. She smiled, Inge with her and the little girl held a new doll in her hands.

"I came to ask you a question, Inge has said something this morning and I need to know if it is true." Frigga said, Lorien looking at the girl as she stood in the blue dress with ruffles and lace. She closed her eyes and nodded, knowing exactly what was to be asked.

"Yes My Queen, it is true." She said and Frigga embraced her, her arms wrapped around her and Lorien felt nothing but understanding. She helped Lorien put on her underskirt, tying it behind her waist and then helped her dress.

"I will honor your secret, if that is what you want. But, someone else heard Inge tell me in mixed words as well, and it will get back to a certain set of ears." Frigga said, and Lorien nodded. She held her hand out for her sister, taking it and she picked the girl up.

"My Prince has given me instructions to play with you today. We had better not disappoint him." She said and Inge giggled. She showed her the two dolls and Lorien hugged her, happy that she was safe.

"Yes. I want to play in the garden." Inge said, Frigga smiling at the girls and she watched as they both left together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inge, what did you tell The Queen today?" Lorien asked, the little girl and she sitting in the cool grass and she shrugged at her sister.

"I told her that the men man hit you, and that Prince Loki stopped him from hurting you. Then you both were in the room for a long time alone, and that you both came out and you looked sad." Inge replied, looking at her. "I thought that he liked you and that you were kissing, like Pern did with the girl at the Market."

"Inge! People will think poorly of him, you must never gossip like that." She said and lay back in the grass. "Now The Queen thinks he had me carnally."

"What does that mean?" She asked, holding her dolls up and making them hug. Lorien pulled her hands apart, separating the toys and she sighed.

"It means something that you should not worry about until you are married properly." She said and she sighed, staring at the leaves. "Now I have to correct myself and I admitted to the wrong thing."

"But, don't you like Prince Loki? Don't you want to kiss him?" She asked, Lorien laughing at her innocent question.

"It is not proper for a man of his station to kiss a girl of my station. I am low born, a Commonner, like you."

"But, the story Mama told us was about a Prince marrying a Commoner. They were in love and they had a happy wedding, and she was made a Princess." Inge said, standing over her sister and planting her little hands on her hips. Loki walked past the garden, seeing the girls and he took a step to stand out of sight. He laughed to himself, watching Lorien sit up and she sighed at her sister.

"That... it was just a story. Real life does not work as it does in made up dalliances, they are meant to entertain and nothing more." She said and looked at her sister, picking at a plucked blade of grass. "You must promise me something however, and be honest in it."

"Not to tell them that you are half my sister?" Inge said, handing Lorien a doll and she nodded. He saw something in the girls eyes then, a hint of fear and sadness.

"Yes, they must never know where my Mother was from, it could mean a great deal of troubles for me." She said and the child wrapped her arms around her. She pulled the girl into her lap, I ge holding her hand up to hers and she nodded.

"I promise Lorien. I don't want anyone hurting you. I love you." She said and Loki frowned at what they were speaking about, he watched the two play. Thinking back to the face of the man he saw dead and the boy, she shared their hair and her sister had green eyes as well, but her features were different form all of her siblings. Her face was heart shaped, and her lips fuller. Her eyebrows arched a bit more and she had dimples when she smiled on her cheeks, she was not legitimate for sure now. The others had narrower faces, no dimples that he could see and the only trait they all seemed to share was the hair. But, Loki still wondered about why she had to hide it. What shame was there in being born of a tryst, especially when her father was honorable and raised the child?


	9. Something Odd, Something Awful

Chapter 9.

Lorien woke the next morning, finding Loki laying next to her and watching her sleep. The beam of sun between them on the silken sheets warm, and she glanced at the hand that rested with the palm down on the bed next to her. He rested a hand close to her's and she looked back into his eyes, her heart pounding at how intense they were. Slowly, achingly slow, his hand moved toward hers and she parted her lips in anticipation of the touch. She heard the whisper of his fingers over the sheet, and the tips of his fingers found hers. He smiled slightly, and she stared in suprise of the strange expression on his face.

Something odd filled her, and she knew it was something she fought against for so long. The emotions she fought against, repressed and hid them until she could find someone who would understand her. The dangers so real, yet so frighteningly close to her now.

She did not dare move, because to roll from her stomach onto her back would break the contact and she feared she would die. He licked his lips, and she watched his hand trace over the back of hers, slowly drifting up it and to the cuff that marked her as property. Her heart skipped beats, her eyes closing and she prayed that it was not a dream. She parted her lips, wanting to say so much but a knock at the door stopped his hand and he sat up to sigh.

He stood, and she pulled the covers over herself. She did not want anyone to see her then, the blush that covered her face and the way she squeezed her thighs together under the blankets. The warmth pooling between them something she had to deny, because any sort of attraction could lead to her undoing and she blinked back tears as she looked at her hand. She heard voices, and she could not discern what they were saying through the heavy doors. Her mind focused on the moment that was now lost, and she let a tear fall from her eye.

The doors opened again, and he returned. She wiped the sadness from her face, looking up at him and he collected clothes for the day.

"It seems that you have no chores for today, and that your sister is to meet her Tutor. This day is yours, I will be away on urgent business. Thor has taken it on himself to broker a treaty with the Jotun, the last time he did that a mess was created that had to be sorted out by cooler heads." He growled under his breath, remembering how he found out that his parentage was half bred Jotun, the bastard son of their King, Laufey and he ran his hands over his hair. "I truly hope he manages to control his arrogance until I get there, he is not clever or diplomatic at all."

"I will pray for your safe return, Sir." She said, standing up and he looked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and he tried to forget that morning, how sweet she looked asleep and how much he found himself wanting to kiss her. She would never care for him, not the beast that he was and he thought best to leave her to her own longings for gentler men. Not monsters, used to terrify children.

"Thank you, I will most likely be back this evening. Even if I have to drag Thor back by his cloak." He said, pulling on a pair of leather gloves and walking to the door. He paused, looking back at her as if he wanted to say something but let it go. He walked on, closing the door after him and she could hear his footsteps echo down the hall.

She sat back on the bed, looking down at her feet and let out a long breath. She did not know what to do with herself, her hands folding and she sighed. She was so used to having some task or another, and now she would be idle for the rest of the day. She collected her things for the day, walking to the Bathing Chamber and glanced at the books on the shelves in the Sitting Room. There was no harm in reading, he may actually allow it.

She looked at the bindings, selecting one of myths and legends, adding it to the pile she carried and closed the door behind her to bathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She turned the page in the illuminated text, her eyes following the words and she took another bite of bread as she lounged back on the Chaise. She let out a contented sigh when the door burst open, Loki storming through and whipping around as he looked for something. She sat up, his eyes falling on Lorien and he walked toward her. He took her by the shoulders, holding her and she saw desperation tinged in panic in his normally calm eyes. She was frightened by the visage, and the urgency in his voice made it worse.

"I need your help, do you turn sick at the sight of blood?" He asked her and she shook her head. He saw the open book, paising a moment and shook his head to glance back at her.

"No Sir. I... I am able to keep my stomach when someone is injured. I saw many wounds, growing up on Papa's farm." She replied and he motioned for her to follow him. She nearly ran to keep up with his stride, cries of pain behind a door and he turned back to her with his hand on the latch.

"Say nothing about what you see to anyone unless instructed by me, but be prepared. Thor and I found her on the road in a terrible state, keep your head and you may lament later. She may not live... her wounds seem to be mortal." He warned, his index finger pointed st her to make his point clear. She wrung her hands then, folding them to hide that they were shaking.

"Yes Sir, I will obey." She said and he opened to door, another cry filling the air and she blinked in horror at the woman lying on the bed. She recognized her immediately, despite the burns that marred her face and crawled across her body, the heavily destended belly, and the cuts to the backs of her knees to slice the tendons of her legs. Someone had shorn her hair as well, leaving a stray lick of red hair clinging to her scalp after beating her. Lorien suppressed a scream and it came out as a strangled gasp, and the girl looked at her and growled.

"Why... why is that pampered bitch here? She is the fault of all this!" The girl demanded, Thor stood nearby with bandages in his hands and Loki washed his to examine her. "Make your slut leave, she is not like me! Given dresses, made to look pretty while I am to suffer!"

"Silence! Your Master did this to you, not her." Loki said, his voice harsher than he meant it to be. She cried out again, his hands moving over the swell and she wept as Thor handed her a bandage soaked in medicine for the burns on her leg. "She has been starved, her body burned and she is bleeding internally from the beating. Without a proper surgery, she will die."

"We should fetch a Healer then Brother." Thor said, Loki nodding. He looked at Lorien and the woman screamed as she put a wet cloth over a burn on her thigh. She thrashed her head, blood coming from under her from a wound in her side and she gasped for air.

"Fetch them now. We cannot move her, she is loosing too much blood." Loki demanded, looking down at the woman. She lay still, moaning and he leaned close as Lorien pressed another clean cloth to the oozing wound. "Why did he do this to you? Why did Brom beat you, and set you on fire?"

"Was... not... Was... not him." She gasped, her skin turning pale and Loki blinked at her. Thor ran from the room, and Lorien held steady and shivered as blood trickled over her hand. "They... coming... here."

"Who?" Loki demanded, his eyes fixing on Lorien. She shook her head, not understanding and the girl trembled with pain.

"Master... Vanir... allies with..." She whispered, her eyelids fluttering and Loki shook his head. He patted her cheek, causing her to cry out when his fingers brushed a burn.

"Sir, she is bleeding worse." Lorien said, pressing another cloth to another wound and she bit her lip. Her hands were trembling, and she felt dizzy as she had never seen such damage done to another person. Wounds from injuries on the farm were grevious, but they did not compare to what she was witnessing.

"Who are they allied with? What is the Vanir King planning?" He said, her eyes fading and Lorien saw the breath become shallow on the Slave Girl.

"Kill... every one..." She whispered and her breath was cut short. Her eyes glazed and Lorien covered her mouth, she shook and backed to the door and Loki pounded his fist on the table next to the dead woman. She jumped, her eyes wide and she picked up a sheet to shroud her with. Her trembling hands fumbling with the clean fabric and she dropped it, kneeling down to pick it up again and she remembered the blood on her hands.

"The Vanir have made an Alliance against Asgard with an unknown force, remember those words so you may stand as witness." Loki ordered, Lorien covered the body and tucked the sheet around her head so it would not fly off with a breeze. She felt sick, remembering how blood was coming from under her, and how she was angry with her for being unmolested. She nodded, walking to clean ther hands and she fought back tears for the girl.

"Yes... Yes Sir." She said softly, her knees feeling weak and she started as Thor returned with the Healers. They caught their breath, all of them stopping as they saw the girl had died. She stepped away from the basin, a hand circling her wrist and she looked to see Loki staring into her.

"You will remember what you saw, all of it. You will have to tell a tribunal all that you witnessed, with no fear. I know this will haunt you, but you are not to blame for her death. Give this girl justice through your words." Loki said and she nodded. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, and Loki released her when he saw her tremble. She stepped back, pressing to the wall and she watched the Healers prepare to take the body away. She slipped to a low stool, half listening as Loki told Thor everything she had said. One Healer swallowed hard, getting the attention of the two men as she was ill.

"She was damaged, between her legs and internally. I can smell the infection from overuse..." The woman said, coughing and wiping her mouth. Lorien got the woman some water from a pitcher, helping her and Eir smiled at the girl. "Thank you. Count your blessings, The Prince is good to you at least."

"He has not done a thing to me, I clean his Chambers, Madam." Lorien replied, and her mouth fell open. She blinked at Loki, Thor crossing his arms and returning to their conversation. Lorien watched them bundle the dead girl up, and they carried her away. Two women whispered to eachother, their eyes on the pale, black haired girl and she heard a sound behind her.

"Sir?" She asked and Loki walked over to her. He put his hand on her back, leaning close to her as she stood and he spoke in a low voice.

"I did not mean to be harsh, forgive me but I needed to ensure that you knew the gravity of the situation." He said, she nodded to him and she looked at his face. "Go back to my Chambers, do not linger in the halls and I will be there shortly. This girl was murdered to keep her silence, I need to know that you and your sister are safe now. Remember..."

"Close my hand over the cuff and say your name." She said, forgetting to end her statement with the title and he nodded. He gently nudged her toward the door, she pausing to give both Princes a curtsy. "I am glad you are both safe in your return from Jotunheim Sirs."

"Thank you, do as your Master says now Little One." Thor said, and Loki opened the door for her to leave. She walked back the way she came from, her eyes fixed on the floor and she turned a corner to see Lord Brom talking to a man she had never seen before. She squeezed herself behind a statue, and she deliberated using the cuff to bring Loki. A statement stopping her, and she listened quietly.

"The Celebration is in a few days. Are your people in place?" Brom asked the man and she heard a shift of footing. She held her breath, knowing that it was only a few days until all of Asgard celebrated the crowning of King Odin. So many people would flock to the city, and all would be waiting for the Ceremony that would tie Asgard as the roots of the Life Tree.

"They will be, Thor's arrogance in going to Jotunheim nearly put everything in peril. We will see the House of Odin fall, and the Jotun and Vanir peoples will stand over it all. Is the girl who found out you plans taken care of?." The other man said, Lorien clamping a hand over her mouth in horror. They were allied with the Jotun, and they were coming to kill the Royal Family, she was as threatened as they were. If Lord Brom succeeded, he would be able to claim her and she blinked back tears of terror. She would die the same way that the other girl did, infected and used like a piece of meat.

"She is, most likely a pile of ash in the woods, pity though, she was a good fuck. Make sure they are ready, I will personally enjoy cutting the throat of the half breed that Odin keeps as a Prince, he took something I wanted and humiliated me multiple times." He hissed, the sound of their feet shuffling closer making her heart pound in her chest. "I will let you use her when I am done, I will try to leave her tight."

"You make a tempting offer my friend, but I have no interest in breaking Asgardian Girls. Their bodies are too warm for my liking." His companion replied, Lorien watching them walk on and a distinctly blue hand showing from under his heavy clothes. Her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat as the two men separated and walked different ways. She waited until she counted twenty seconds however, making sure she would not be discovered and slipped from her hiding spot. She took a step back, peering down the hall and turned, catching a scream in her throat at the sudden appearance of a person behind her.

"I told you to return to my Chambers, why are you lingering here?" Loki asked, his anger at her disobedience showing. He saw her fear, and she lowered her hands from her mouth and she shivered.

"I... I saw Lord Brom speaking with another man just now. I... I... heard everything, they plan to kill you..." She said, her head spinning and he grabbed her arm. She felt him pull her close to him, and her cheek pressed into the leather of his overcoat and he walked with her. Her fingers found some of the fabric, and she held onto it as if it were a lifeline. Her heart pounded harder, and he placed his hand on the back of her head to steady her.

"Tell me everything, but calm yourself first. I cannot have you fainting on me, you have gone through much today, but I need you to endure a bit longer." He said, his hand stroking over her silken hair and he marveled at how soft it was. She nodded, her breathing calming and he placed her forehead against his chest. His own heart beat a bit harder, but he managed to control his emotions. She whimpered softly, and he saw Lord Brom walking his way. He had to think quickly, his mind working to save the life of the delicate girl her held now.

"Forgive me." He said quickly, hiking her up and forcing her legs apart. She cried out, and he clamped his mouth over hers while holding her skirts to hide that his pants we still laced. Her eyes went wide, and she curled her hands into fists and beat against his chest as she fought what Loki was doing to her. She trembled, wrapping a leg around his thighs and she felt his hands wrap around her wrists and she tried to scream around his mouth.

"Gods! In the hall My Prince?" Another Ambassador for the Alfar Court gasped, Brom glaring at the both of them. Lorien threw her head back, trying to hide how embarrassed she was by this and she gasped as he knocked his hips against hers.

"What can I say? The girl has a tight Quim." He grunted, grabbing her other leg and pulling it up and around him. She covered her face, whimpering and she closed her eyes in shame. The two men walked on, Loki stopping and she felt him help her down to her feet, she turned and covered her face.

"Was that...Why?" She asked, her fingers shaking and she started to cry. She turned around again and she slapped at his chest, her hands connecting with his breastplate and he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"I had to." He said, whispering to her and she stared at him. "I had to simulate taking you in order to make them see a different reason for you being so pale. If they find out that you have information against them... I... I could not live with myself if they hurt you."

"It was not... you did not..." She whimpered, her heart pounded and he laughed at her. He shook his head, throwing his head back and she stood back against the wall.

"You are truly innocent and pure, it is almost refreshing. You are still a Maiden, I merely created a ruse to keep you from being found out." He said and pulled her along the halls, she hurried with him and he opened the door to let her enter. She sank to the Chaise, sitting on it and she wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock back and forth. Loki poured himself some wine, filling a goblet for her and adding something from a smaller bottle to the drink.

"What is that Sir?" She asked and he sat next to her. She took the goblet and he motioned for her to drink, she sipping it and finding it sweet.

"I potion to calm your nerves, nothing more. Tell me what you heard, I have to know in order to save the persons targeted." He said and she took another sip of the drink, her hands shaking and she started to cry.

"The Vanir have allied with Jotunheim, I saw Lord Brom talking to a Jotun in the hall. They are coming to kill all of the House of Odin during the ceremony." She gasped, her shaking beginning and she had to stand up. Loki walked to her, holding her shoulders and looked I to her eyes as he took the cup from her.

"I do not like doing this, especially to you, but I must see." He said and he placed his thumb against her forehead, her memory of the clandestine meeting filling his mind and he gasped at what he saw. She sagged forward, his arms circling her and he lifted the to rest her on the Chaise. She shivered in her semi-concous state, and whimpered as her eyes opened and blinked at him.

"What? What was that Sir?" She asked and he let out a breath.

"I can see memories when I touch a person, taking the information I need and I pulled what you saw from your mind. I needed it unaltered, and I fear now that you fear me because of what was said. It is not common knowledge outside of the Family that I am of two realms." He said, she sitting up and shaking her head. She touched his hand, her fingers shaking and he looked at her.

"I will tell no one Sir. You have my word on that, I... I owe you so much for saving my life." She said and he smiled thinly at her, he saw truth in her words and he frowned then the memory of a conversation in the garden coming back.

"You do not look like your Sister, and I was privy to your conversation yesterday with her in the garden. What did you mean when you said that she could not tell anyone you were her half sister? You said it would cause you trouble if she revealed it." He said and Lorien stood up, her heart pounding and she nearly cried. "I also know that you name is not traditionally Asgardian, nor is it Alfar. Who was your Mother?"

"I... I promised my father to never tell, it could mean my death." She said and he stood, his eyes narrowed at her and she shrank back.

"Is your being here a coincidence? Or did the Vanir plant you here to be bought by me?" He growled, his frame seeming larger and she pushed against his chest with her hands. She shook her head, and she tried to ease herself through the wall. He stood in front of her then, his eyes filled with anger and he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"You will tell me, or I will rip the information from your skull!" He shouted at her, she crying out in fear. He stared at her and a tear traced down her cheek, her eyes shifting red and her skin turning blue. The raised markings revealing the Jotun clan her mother was from, and he stared in disbelief. He let her go and she covered her face, her hands shifting and she whimpered.

"I am half bred Sir. My father laid with a Jotun woman and I was the result. I am a bastard of two worlds, never to belong in either." She said, hiding her face as she slipped to the floor and he felt the wind leave his body. She sobbed into the marble tiles, her skin shifting back and she wept as she curled into a ball on her side. "Lorien was the name she gave me after I was born, it means "Gentle Frost" in their language. She made me then brought me to my father's door so I would not be killed by the other Jotun for being so small and weak. I am not planted here, I was not told to kill you. I promised to never bear a child to hide what I am, to never know love or the touch of a man because I am beast."

"Lorien. Nine Hels! You are no more a beast than a kitten, you should never have been forced to hide." Loki said, she sitting up on her hip and looking at him. Her eyes were wide, and she swallowed her fears.

"Do you know what it is to desire that any person can look beyond the winter inside you? To not have to carry the knowledge that it is not love that kills, but the crushing loneliness of hiding yourself in plain sight?" She said, her face covered in tears. He crouched near her, pulling her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed against him, her whole body shaking with the pain she hid for so long.

"I do know, I know it all to well." He said and she whispered as she wept. He sank to sit on the floor, holding her and letting her cry herself to sleep. His hands trembling to find someone like him, yet not knowing what to think if this revelation.


	10. Honesty

Chapter 10.

Lorien lay on the bed alone, Loki staring at her since he lay her there. He placed a moment, turning over what he saw in his mind and he pinched the bridge of his nose. She was so very beautiful, and he could not take his eyes off of her. He paced again, not understanding what he was feeling and he stopped as he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide, and he looked into them and he stared at his pupils. They were dilated and he found himself not believing what he was seeing before him, he was a man besotted by the Slave on the bed behind him.

"I am in love with her." He whispered, his heart catching as he blinked at himself and he turned back to gaze at her. She turned to her side and sat up slowly, her hair falling over her shoulders and he watched her rub her eyes. She blinked at him, and he shook his head. It could never be, she would never love him in return and he pushed the thoughts of ever having her close to him again out of his head. She could never be his, he was already bethroved to another woman he hated. That awful Vanir Princess, and he coarse mannerisms. She was half the woman Lorien was, and he needed out of the political match he was trapped in.

"Sir?" She asked softly, her voice husky from sleep and crying. She stood up, her eyes on the floor at her feet. "Should I gather my things to leave?"

"Why would you think that? I still need a person to perform chores for me, and you are still in danger of being found out, should you find yourself bedded by a new Master." He said, swallowing his feelings and letting his disdain show. "You are also a witness for my cause, and will remain here until I have no further use for you."

"Yes Sir." She said, folding her hands over her skirts and she pressed her lips together. Will you tell them... about what I am?"

"No. I cannot have everyone trying to get to you to test theories about the temperature of what you have between your legs, I also have no want of having to sell off your offspring." He replied, hating himself for what he was saying as she nodded silently. She could not look him in the face, and he remembered her words like an echo. He did not want her to die of loneliness, he desperately wanted her filled with love. Her station, and his obligations getting between them and making her as unreachable, as if a great divide had opened between them. He turned, not able to look at her any more and he let out a long breath.

"Stay in these rooms, I need to alert Odin as to what we have discovered." He said and she shifted on her feet. "Read a book, or practice some other dalliance until I return. Make no mistake however, If you reveal what I am in the false hope for any gain, I will beat you within an inch of death."

"Yes Sir, I understand and will take your secret to Valhalla." She said, her voice shaking and she curtsied as he left the room. She walked to the lounge, sitting on it and picking up the book again and tried to read it. Her heart breaking from the loss of hope, and she could no longer concentrate on the words on the page. She fixed her eyes on the fire then, thinking about how the other girl died and she shivered. Loki had to know that Lord Brom planned to use her after the assination, he had to know how terrified she was. And she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth and feeling more alone than she ever did before.

She had to save Loki, because he made her feel wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked from Odin's Chambers, handing him the news that an act of sedition was about to occur and he turned to face Frigga. It was her idea that he take the girl, forcing him to view slave after slave as they were presented to him in that filthy cart. She had to have known something was different about the girl, she had to have had a hand in all of this. He approached the large doors, opening them both and closing them behind her. The Maids all stood, and he stalked forward and he gestured them away.

"Leave us." He said, their hesitation going noticed and making him angry. "Now!"

"Loki..." Frigga started, standing up and he gestured for her to be silent. The women left, closing the door after them and he paced a moment.

"I was given some very fascinating information by my Slave today, and it both disturbed and intrigued me." He said and Frigga blinked in confusion at him. She walked forward, her shoes clicking on the floor and she shook her head.

"You bedded her, surely there was some blood to show that she was a Maiden. It is also far too soon to have any symptoms of pregnancy, I do not know what else it could have been." She replied, she opening her hands and looking up at him. He lifted a finger to her, pressing his lips together and groaned.

"I did not bed her, she is still intact. You cannot play the foolish woman with me, you knew fully what she was when you requested her brought here." He said and Frigga turned around and swallowed, shaking her head again and he closed his eyes in irritation.

"I do not know what you are talking about Loki, you like the girl, perhaps have feelings for her and I do not blame you. She is sweet natured, shy, but soft spoken and gentle. All the qualities you always admired in women, her manners are very good as well." Frigga replied, her calm exterior betraying nothing but confusion. She shook her head, trying to make him understand and she saw his shoulders slump in defeat.

"You did not know that she was half bred Jotun like me?" He asked her and Frigga shook her head in shock, she covered her mouth with wide eyes and she gasped.

"She told you this?"

"She showed me it." He said, sitting down in the couch and shaking his head. He leaned forward, husbands on his head and she groaned to himself. "I thought you chose her because of what she was, I... I was cruel to her and pushed her away just a few moments ago. I am a fool."

"Loki." She said, sitting next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, licking his lips and he sighed.

"I have sentiments toward her, but I cannot have such things due to my being trapped by an obligation Odin forced upon me. I thought it was a you trying to place me with her, so I treated her poorly after she told me what she was. I made her feel as if she was nothing and pushed her away, she was broken when I left her." He said, his hands shaking. He looked at Frigga and his eyes were rimmed in red with unshed tears, her hand turning his head and he blinked at her.

"You still have a chance with her, just stop being so short and mercurial in your temperament. You brought her half sister here out of those feelings, you paid for her brother and father to have proper funerary rites. She saw that above all her other fears she trusts you, she would not have done what you both were doing in her hall earlier if she did not." She said and he turned red at her hearing about his trick. "I know it was to protect her, and yes, I did hear about it. As for the other matter, I always disliked it and wish it undone. You should never have been forced to take the Princess after Thor rejected her, I asked Odin to not make a contract then."

"I did ask her to forgive me for the ploy. Gods how I wanted to lay with her in all honesty, to wrap her around me and breathe her scent. To hold her to me as we slept, and to never let go of her. She is perfection in my eyes, and no other woman will ever compare to her. No Noble or Princess will tear my heart from hers, I want her as more than a lover." He groaned and Frigga blushed at him in shock. She laughed, looking at him and she smiled at him.

"Perhaps, she was born so that you would find your perfect companion." She suggested and she smiled wider at her son. "I knew that one day, a girl would come into your life and you would never be able to let her go. And I am so glad it is her, you need a patient woman."

"Mother!" He said, jerking out of her embrace and she laughed at him.

"Well, it is true. You need a patient woman, as much as Thor needs one without a sense of smell. Norns know that I do love him, but he can drive a bilgesnipe away with his musk." She sighed, Loki repressing a laugh at her statement. He did return from some battles smelling rather ripe and the days he sparred, he could clear a training yard by lifting his arms.

"You did always have an answer for us Mother." Loki said, a smile on his face and she nodded.

"Of course. That is what Mother's do best, they guide their children and watch them grow." She replied, kissing his cheek and he stood. He looked down, laughing to himself and he blinked a moment.

"I never thought another being like me could exist, and now one sits in my Chambers. Nine hels, I am truly a fool

" He laughed to himself, leaving Frigga with a bow and the Maids jumped as they stood in the hall. They curtsied as he passed, walking back to his chambers to see if he could repair the damage he had done to the girl in them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was still sitting on the Lounge when her returned, she stared into the flames and she kept quiet. He walked toward her, she trembling in fear but as he sat down. He watched her for a long while, and her eyes remained fixed on the glowing embers.

"We must go to Odin and the Council with your information." He said and she stood, lowering her eyes and nodded.

"Yes Sir." She said and she waited, she was trembling, holding in her sadness and she waited. He shook his head and gestured for her to sit back down, she doing as she was told obediently and he sighing.

"It is too late for that now. We will go in the morning... do you... I mean to ask, fear me?" He said then, her eyes shooting up and staring at him in suprise of his question.

"I... I don't know Sir." She said and he stared back at her. He gestured for her to continue and she watched him closely, fearing any offense. "I know that you have been most good to me, giving me clothes, food, and not forcing yourself on me... but sometimes you do act as though I am a burden. I am sorry if I am, and I do work to complete the chores you give me to show my gratitude. Sometimes, you do frighten me, when you shout or I see you tense, but... but not always."

"I appreciate your honesty Lorien." He said, standing up and he saw her eyes follow him. He stood at the glass doors to the balcony, staring out at the darkening sky and he folded his hands behind his back. He relaxed his shoulders, resting one hand on the stone, and stated out the window in silence.

"I did not mean to offend you if I did Sir." She said softly and he looked back over his shoulder at her. She stood, her heart pounding and she blinked at what she was feeling. She was confused, her stomach filled with butterflies, and she feeling so small. Her head told her to stop, to turn back and never look that way again. Her heart, the less wise of the two, whispered to take the chance. That if the risk proved to be a good one, that the reward would be so beautiful.

"I am not offended by honesty, I find it..." he said, looking at her to see her small hand covering his. He turned around, opening his hands in front of him and he saw how delicate her hands were compared to his. She snatched it back, timidly looking around her and he turned his over with the palm up. She stared at it, and slowly lay her hand in his. Her thin, graceful fingers tipped with pink clamshell nails, and the soft curves of her knuckles so gentle.

He lay his other hand over hers, the small appendage so warm he thought it would burn him and he stepped closer to her. She looked up at him with her emerald pools, the mystery behind them nearly drowning him and he moved his hand slowly to caress her cheek. She was small compared to him, and she had to look up to see his face as he rubbed his thumb across her pink, rosy lips. His head bowed, not attached to him nor under the control of his mind and she rested her hand on his forearm. All Lorien saw was the warm glow of sunset on his face, and the way his ocean blue eyes shone at her touch. She wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of her life, and she stepped up on her toes to meet his lips. Her heart ricocheted off her ribs, the hand that was once on her cheek slowly wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. She could smell something exotic on his skin, leather, bergamot, and the undertone of nature and freedom. Her mind focused on the sensation on her lips, and the way it was soft and sweet as he opened his mouth slowly to suck slightly on her lower lip. She recropicated, her hand slipping under his arm to hold his back and she felt him stop. She took in a long breath as he pulled away from her, and she shivered in delight as she relished in the recent memory. He stepped away from her, her fingers wanting to hold him longer, to not let go. Her eyes opening and she saw him blinking at her in suprise, his hands taking her wrists and she looked down at them.

"Lorien..." He whispered and she looked into his eyes, his cheeks a bit more pale and he shook his head in disbelief. She worried a moment, stepping back and her hands slipped from his. The magic fading as she returned to her natural pose, and her heart calming slowly. She folded them over her skirts, her eyes falling to the floor and she tried to find her voice.

"I am sorry Sir." She said, whispering the words and he saw anguish fill her eyes. He nodded, his own mind reeling from the kiss and what was in it. His hand closed on her shoulder and he blinked down at her. He had what Thor never did, for all his anger and rage, he still had in him a spark of fire that could burn hotter than a thousand suns. He had a woman who saw the monster in him, and offered him love instead of fear.

"Don't... don't be sorry." He said, and she blinked at him. He had to step away from her, before the space between them turned to tigers and he tore that dress from her body and lay her on his bed. She looked at him in perfect trust, and he did not dare move as a knock came to the door. The last of the sun dipped over the horizon, and he cradled her cheek in his hand before answering the persistent sound.

"Yes." He said, the Paige standing with his hands folded and he looked nervous.

"I am sorry to disturb you My Prince, but Prince Thor has requested your presence at once." The red haired boy said. Lorien walked over to the balcony, and he nodded to the nervous child.

"Tell him I will come in a moment, I need to see to something first." He said, closing the door before the boy could say anything else. He walked out onto the balcony, looking at Lorien and he stood next to her.

"You need to go Sir." She said softly. He nodded, watching the way she rested her hands on the stone railing and he thought hard about what to say. He could tell her that it was a kiss and nothing more, spare her feelings when he was forced into that dammned Political Marriage mandated by Odin. He could lie, but his heart ached not to, it told him to be honest with her and tell her that he would pledge himself to her alone. A Slave with no future other than the one he gave her, a girl he never wanted to let go of.

"I will ward the doors, should anyone pass them or break the ward, I will know at once. Remember the cuff, and call for me if you feel even the smallest fear. I will come, I promise you that." He said, she looking up at him and she nodded. He moved to leave her, pausing and he leaned close to her to gently kiss her lips. She looked at him in shock, her eyes going wide and he pulled away, going to his Chamber Doors and walking through them. He put his hand on the wood, putting a ward over them and he hurried to see what Thor wanted, not seeing the shadow that lurked in the hall near his rooms.


	11. A Snake in the Garden

Chapter 11.

Loki walked to Thor's Chambers, knocking and his rather naked and angry brother opened the door. He blinked in confusion and stared at Loki with a pillow over his genitals, a woman in the next room giggled and caught her breath and Loki looked confused. Thor stared back in equal confusion, adding up to something that made no sense in Loki's mind.

"Did you not just send a Paige to request my presence?" Loki asked, and Thor shook his head and adjusted his pillow.

"No, as you can hear and see, I was otherwise occupied with Indra." He said with a grin, leaning forward to speaker lower to him. "I had to ask her true name, it is lovely, is it not?"

"Beautiful Thor. You did not send for me a few moments ago?" Loki repeated and Thor shook his head again. A different voice behind Thor calling his name and he grinned, his eyebrows wiggling.

"It seems Sasha is missing me as well. Nine hels, they love to hear me groan their names in passion." He said and ice water filled Loki's veins. He turned on his heel, running back to his Chambers and leaving a confused Thor standing in his door, a brown haired girl in a very short shift jumped up on his back with a giggle and he laughed. His hands cupping her backside, and he turned to slam the door with his foot. Thor growled through the heavy wood, and shrieking giggles filled the air as Loki ran. It was a ruse, and he left Lorien alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorien turned the bed covers back and loostened her robe as she lay down for her rest. Her mind raced with what had happened, her heart filled with joy that he had accepted her confession and she now had a chance to fill her life with the love she so craved. She lay back on the pillows, the silk sheets cool on her skin and she blushed as she wiggled her toes. She had read in a book about how women could bring themselves to feel passion, as to how it felt when a man took them and she felt curious. She was not sure how to go about it, but she knew what the basic steps were.

She lay on her back, closing her eyes and picturing how Loki had kissed her. Her mind wandering to how his bare chest looked, so pale and his narrow frame so defined by muscle and smooth skin. She wondered how it would feel to have him hold her to him, how his skin would feel against hers as he kissed her and felt a trembling warmth fill her legs and belly. Her hands pulled her shift up over her legs, stopping the progression of the fabric under the sheets at her thighs and let girlish fantasy take her mind. Her fingers traced slow circles over her skin, and she licked her lips nervously as her hands shook.

She slipped her trembling fingers under the shift, parting her legs slightly and she saw in her mind his hand in a gentle caress over her smooth skin. She gasped, the cool breeze from the open balcony raising goosebumps over her body, and she slowly ghosted her fingers up her bare thigh. Slowly, and gently slipping thr tips of her fingers higher, finding the warmth her body offered and gasping as she discovered the center of herself. She let out a soft whimper, a tightness forming in her belly and she gripped the sheet under her with her free hand. In her mind, he kissed her trembling body as her heart pounded in her ears she whimpered again and she felt the tightness build in her stomach. Her hand began moving with a rhythm and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from gasping and making too much noise, the trembling in her toes contuning and she gasped as her whole body tensed and her eyes flew open. She sat up, gasping and holding the hem of her shift in her fist. Her eyes filling with fear as she heard the door in the other room open and she ran into the Bathing Chamber, locking the door and scrubbing her hands in the basin to hide what she had done. She sank to the floor, the sounds of someone knocking startling her as she dried her hands.

"Lorien! Are you hurt?" Loki asked through the door. She looked at it, her guilt rising to a fever in her veins and she opened the door. She peered through the crack and she looked at him, his face drawn in worry and she blinked at him.

"I am well Sir. I was readying to rest." She replied and he opened the door further, looking around the room. He pulled her into an embrace and she squeaked in shock, her hands curled against her chest and she felt odd in her chest.

"It was a ruse, someone was here. I saw someone leaving, did you hear anything at all?" He asked her and she shook her head to answer. She wanted to be shocked that someone may have seen what she did, but he pushed her back and looked at her closely. He turned her head, frowning and Loki blinked at her.

"I am well Sir. Don't fret over me, for I am just a small thing." She replied and he stared into her, his eyes relaxing and he ran a hand over her hair.

"You are never to call yourself that again in my presence, you may think yourself less than a pearl, but you are so much more." He said, holding up a finger and she nodded. She picked up her robe, covering herself and he looked away to let her keep her modesty. He sighed, leaning against the doorframe, and his eyes fell back on her face bathed in moonlight. Her hair shining from the warm glow of the fire behind it, and her cheeks flushed. He held his hand out to her and she took it, her cheeks flushing as he held it close to him.

"There is so much evil in this realm right now, and few who care about it. I wish for a day when you are free to chase the sun, to never look back and to take a husband as you see fit Lorien. Where you are not trapped, suffocating of loneliness and able to love as your heart chooses." He said, his eyes on the stars through the window. "There is only conspiracy here, intrigues set forth by men who seek to make slaves of us all. Not freedom to be at peace, and always looking over your shoulder to avoid the blade before it meets flesh."

"You... you would send me far from here Sir?" She asked him, her heart breaking and she felt her stomach clench in worry. She wanted to call herself a fool, to beat herself and cut the graceless organ from her chest that took her this far. He pulled her close to him, his arms tightening around her and she shivered, her eyes blinking back tears.

"No. I cannot let you go, I think that I would wither and die without you." He sighed, she gasping at his words and she looked up at him to see his smile. She blinked at him, her heart sinking and she wanted to hide away.

"What do you do then? To stop these men Sir?" She asked and he shook his head. His eyes closing and he couldn't look at her anymore, his plans would turn to dust if she knew too much. He knew what gift he would demand if he succeeded, and he pressed his lips to her forehead and he traced her eyebrow with his free hand.

"Don't worry yourself with that, you are worn from so much strain this day. Go and rest Little Flower, I cannot have you wilting from exhaustion." He said and she nodded, his arm slipping from around her and she stepped back over to the bed and she removed her robe. She fabric falling from her shoulders like a whisper, and she laying down and resting her head on the pillows. He went to his chair by the fire, watching the flames and listened for the door in the next room. Keeping vigil over the girl sleeping on the bed, and praying that he was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She ran across the fields, her heart pounding in her chest as the hooves of the horses drew closer. She cried out, the net around her and she fell to the grass and cried for help. She was hoisted to her feet, struggling and she saw the face of Lord Brom over her. He licked his lips, grinning wickedly as her hands were bound behind her back. She cried, his reeking breath on her face and she struggled as she was thrown down to the earth. She tried to crawl away, but her gripped her hips and pulled her back as he flipped her skirts over her back.

"Don't worry, this will be great fun for me." He grunted in her ear as he thrust into her. She screaming as he raped her in the field, and she saw a man holding her fathers head in his hands in front of her. She screamed again, the violation growing and she cried. A voice from far away calling her name and she screamed out again, begging someone to kill her for the same she was enduring.

"Lorien!" She heard, waking up and finding herself tangled in the sheets of Loki's bed. He was shaking her gently, her gasps for air softening as she sobbed out and she held onto him. She buried her face into his chest, her tears falling and he rocked her gently. His hands smoothing her tousled hair, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he leaned close to kiss her. The warm fire crackling nearby and she felt his arms tighten, his embrace more caring than one she had ever experienced before. She parted her lips, feeling his move against hers and she gasped as his hands held onto her waist.

He lay her back, laying his body next to hers and she blushed at him him as he leaned over to kiss her again. Their mouths not wanting to part and she whimpered slightly, he shifting to his side and leaning back and caressing her cheek. He gazed at her, her hands on his chest and he drew his thumb under her eye slowly to burst away a tear. His caress trailing over her lips and to her chin, slowly holding her neck from behind to cradle the back of her head as they kissed again.

"No one will ever touch you Lorien, I swear it." He said, his lips trailing down her throat and she sighed as they traced across her collarbone. She found his shoulder with her hand, laying on the bed and she stopped, her breath catching in her chest as he brushed the hem of her shift up her legs. She shook her head, pulling it back down and she trembled in fear. She pressed her lips together, and blinked back tears at the memory of the dream and he stopped. His eyes fixing on her face and she swallowed hard, her flushed cheeks and breath laced in desire and modesty.

"He... he took me in my dream. It... it was awful." She whimpered, and Loki lay back on the bed and sighed. He hated Brom, and he prayed that she would not fear him anymore when she saw him dead for his treason. "I am sorry Sir. But I cannot do this."

"Lorien, I understand. I will not force you, nor shall I dishonor you in that way." He said, taking her hand and putting it against the skin of his chest, closing the wrapped tunic over it. "I swear it, as long as this organ beats in my chest, you will not be harmed."

"Thank you Sir. I trust your words." She said and he let go of her hand. She moved closer to him, her hands closing over his and she lay her head on the pillows. "Would you just hold me, to keep the dreams that haunt me away?"

"I will, I would be honored." He said, kissing the top of her head and he smiled at her. He let her find a position that was comfortable, feeling her doze and he cursed everything that happened to her. He hated her being forced into Slavery, yet was happy it happened, for he never would have found her. Never have seen another like him, and never known that he had a chance to be in love with such a beautiful creature.

Three years ago, he searched the Archives for any records of the War. Finding a document covering a Village in the West, it was attacked by the Jotun and many brave souls were lost. Records indicating that a girl was taken as a thrall, and that is was Laufey who had taken her. The Villagers recounted her screams through the night, she returning in the morning, beaten and covered in her own blood. She told the people how she was raped, her body used by the King of the Jotuns and she was sent into the woods to die alone. Loki hated those people for rejecting her, and he learned the name of his mother in the end.

Aeron, his mother sent out to die, and most likely carrying him in her womb. He found some records later, how she made her way to Jotunheim, her belly round and she in the beginnings of labor. She pleaded with Laufey to save her baby, to raise the boy she birthed and she died bringing him into the world. His shorter stature marking him too weak to survive, and he being left in the temple as a sacrifice. He found Odin's account of finding him, nameless and starving near the cooling open body of his mother. The dead girl dying to give him life, and Odin had written that he gave the infant a name. He named Loki, his writing showing that he took pity on the infant and shielding him in his armor for the journey to Asgard. The entire time, raising the abandoned baby as his own son, never wanting the child to feel rejected by any man under his rule.

The bitter tears he shed as he read about the Rites given to his mother, marring the ancient text and falling on the pages. He had the truth, he was a bastard, born of a rape, and left to die in an act of rejection by his own sire. He was nothing to his own father, cared for by two people who though it wrong for him to die. The girl in his arms now, suffering the same fate. He mother delivering to her father, to be hidden and raised as as Asgardian but to never find her other half. To face a lifetime of loneliness, or to face being persecuted for the blood she carried in her veins.

He could just let the Coup occur, to hide what he and Lorien knew from Thor and Odin. Taking himself and she to hide, living out their days in the countryside and never bothering another soul. But allowing Frigga to be tortured, possibly forced to wed the murderer of her son and husband was a fate he could not allow to happen. For all his faults, she was his mother and he would not see her harmed by any force. She was only a gentle woman in her own rights, and she did not deserve any harm.

Soon dawn began to break, the sky turning gray and first light bathing the room. His mind making itself up as he looked down at the sleeping girl, her face relaxed and her hands curled between them. He would save the Line of Odin, and in return, he would demand the laws be changed or at least free Lorien. He wanted to free all the girls like her, and this particular one, he would marry and keep as his wife. Her sister being raised and tutored by the best scholars in Asgard, and allowed to choose her own path and profession. He smiled at the idea, a silent prayer in his heart that Lorien would accept his proposal. He pictured how beautiful she would look, the blushing virginal bride and he lay her on the bed to slip away to see Odin. To save a Royal Bloodline, to free all the slaves, and to claim the heart of one beautiful girl.


	12. Truths and Love

Chapter 12.

Lorien woke alone on the bed, she looked around her and found no one in the Chambers. Her heart sinking, she slipped out of it and went to bathe, dressing in a fine gown of lavender with gold embroidery down the long sleeves. Her thoughts were jumbled together, and she paced as she waited for anyone to explain what was happening to her. She sat by the fire eventually, her eyes fixed on the cold hearth and wondering if she did something wrong by rejecting Loki's advances. She prayed he was not angered, and she was near tears when the door opened. She looked up, standing and curtsying to Queen Frigga as she entered and she fixed her eyes on the floor. The older woman lifted her chin, smiling into her saddened eyes and she gave the girl a warm embrace.

"Why are you so sad my Dear? You look as if you mourn a lost loved one, I pray to be some comfort. " She said to Lorien and the girl blinked back the bitter tears she held in.

"I woke this morning alone, there was no one here... and I... I may have done two things wicked enough to earn such a scorn from Loki. I fear that I will now be removed from this place, sent away and sold again to a crueler person Madam." She confessed, her hands trembling as Frigga stepped back, her face filled with kindness and pity for the girl.

"He had you? Then left in the morning, no comfort or gentle caress?" She asked and Lorien shook her head, her lips shaking and she let Frigga seat her on the Chaise. She folded her hands in her lap, the woman patient as she listened. She struggled to find the right words, her have twisting in fear as she sat and wound her hands.

"I... I used my hand to... to." She stammered, unable to say what she was trying to express. Frigga laughed, her hands covering hers and she shook her head. Lorien stared at her in shock, her eyes going wide in understanding that the older woman was clear as to what she way trying to express.

"You did nothing wrong, it is perfectly natural for a girl to explore her desires. Was Loki cruel to you?" She pressed, worried about the girl and Lorien shook her head in response.

"No, I asked him to not have me in that way. I believe that I angered him, because I am not allowed to say that I do not wish to do something because of my station." She replied, Frigga frowning at her words and she let out a long breath. She held her hands tighter, looking I to her eyes and she sighed.

"Dear, you are allowed to reject the advances of any man, Slave or not, and they have no right to be angry. I greatly doubt that Loki is angered by you, I honestly believe that he harbors great affections for you as we speak." Frigga replied, Lorien standing in shock and holding her stomach as if it had been punched. She paced the room, her head spinning from the news and she blinked back at the seated Queen.

"I... he? I am a Slave, we do not receive any affections from those who own us. They only use us for their own means, to make us do things for their pleasure." Lorien said, Frigga standing and holding her shoulders to stop her.

"What did he do when you asked him to stop?" Frigga asked her, and she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"He said... he said that he would not dishonor me, then held me as I fell asleep." She said, her heart pounding in her chest as the realization took her. She was in love with her Master, a Prince of the Realm, and he superior. And he, was in love with her.

"Do you understand now, that he will never hurt you? Nor will he ever allow anyone to harm you as well?" Frigga replied, her smile wide and Lorien blushed. "He desires more than your body Dear, he desires you, all of you. I know my son well, and I have only seen him like this once."

"He... he loves me." Lorien said, looking down at the low cut of her gown and how her chest rose and fell with the emotion she was feeling. For so long, for so many nights, she dreamt of finding a man who would see past her flaws and fill her with love. A man who could see past the nature of her birth as a half breed, and still find her beauty. She sat back down by the fireplace, staring at the ashes and she imagined him holding her. His hands caressing her skin, her hands drinking in the texture of his and she gasped at the revelation she was having.

"Yes, he does. And I do believe that you have the same feelings toward him." Frigga said, and she blushed. The door to the Chambers crashed open, two men entering and the women jumped to her feet. Lord Brom grinned at Lorien, the man with him cracking his fingers one at a time and Frigga glared at them for their intrusion.

"My Queen, I did not know you were here. I have come to collect something important, and will return it as soon as I am done." Lord Brom said, staring still at Lorien. She backed against the wall, swearing to herself that this man would not touch her. Her body was destined for another man, his ministrations the only ones he desired and she shook her head.

"I am waiting for The Prince, my Son to return from his errand. May I be of help you both?" She asked, and the two men shook their heads.

"The Prince told us that we could borrow something of his, that she would be able to satisfy our needs and that we could use her in any way we wanted." The other man replied, Lorien suddenly feeling sick and she pressed her lips together. She did not want to believe that he would let them anywhere near her body, and she wanted to run from the rooms and never look back. Lord Brom walked over, grinning and he grabbed her wrist. She was pulled close to him, her trembling evident as he grabbed the neckline of her gown. His fingers trailed lower, and she struggled to step away, a hand wrapping throat in warning and she wanted to scream in terror. Her mind screamed at the contact, and she heard a sharp cough behind the men. All turned, seeing Loki standing behind them and Lord Brom let her wrist go.

"I see you are here, trying to steal my property again. You are even so arrogant to put you hands on her, thinking that you have such a right." Loki said, walking forward calmly and Lorien lowered her eyes in obedience. Loki leaned close to her, his lips close to her ear and she trembled as he paused a moment. He kissed her, softly below her ear and she felt her heart skip.

"Tell me." He whispered, and she rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"They said you gave them permission to use me Sir. He was going to force me into his bed." Lorien said, a soft tremble to her voice and he stood up and frowned in anger. He turned away from her, clenching his fists and jutted his chin toward the door.

"Leave." He ordered, the two men bowing as they hurried from the room. Lorien swayed, her legs feeling weak and he turned back to her. His eyes softened, and he smiled at the cut of her gown. She flushed at his attentions, and she lowered her eyes so not to be caught staring back at him.

"I was not going to let them take her, I knew they were lying Loki. Lord Brom has a terrible reputation of not being able to keep his hands to himself." Frigga said, her eyes shooting daggers at the door and he turned toward her.

"He will be dealt with soon, Odin has a few questions for him and I... well, I would hate to be wearing his shoes at this moment." Loki said, taking Lorien's hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles. She blushed a deeper shade of crimson at the gesture, his eyes following the gentle curve of her neck. The ivory flesh so soft, and the delicate nature of her body tempting him.

"What do you mean Loki?" She asked, Frigga folding her hands as she watched him. He glanced back at her, a grin on his face.

"Lord Brom was planning a Coup, I did my duty to The Crown and reported what I found out to Odin." Loki replied, Frigga blinking in shock at him. He turned around, folding his hands behind his back and Lorien watched him intently. "They were going to use the Celebration tomorrow to make an assination attempt against him, and then to cut the throats of you, Thor, me, and The Council. The vacuum created would allow them to seat a new King, form a new Council, and to bring Adgard to heel under a Vanir rule. You have to admire the cunning of the plan, it was nearly perfect. They even included several persons from Jotunheim, but they are now leaving Asgard to lick their wounds."

"Loki, this is not a time to jest. This Realm owes you a great deal of thanks, if you had stayed quiet about this matter, it would never have come to light. And... and all would have fallen under the blade of a sword." Frigga said, walking to him and embracing him. "You have made me so very proud."

"I am pleased then, and now I wish to rest. I slept little last night, and I feel the need to lie down." He replied, looking at Lorien, she obediently walked into the Bed Chamber, moving to turn down his blankets and sheets. She saw Queen Frigga take her leave after speaking with him a moment longer, and she began to move to see to Loki's comfort. She bent across the bed to reach the center of the duvet, squeaking as an arm wrapped around her waist and standing back up in shock. She swallowed hard, lips close to her ear and a page of vellum came into her view. She read it, and her mouth fell open at what is said.

"I did this for all of you, not for myself. I beg you now to stay, as a free woman, stay here with me Lorien." He said, her heart beating and she saw the signature of King Odin and the Royal Seal on the bottom of the page. "Please, don't run away from me. I beg you to stay here, so that you are safe."

"Is this true Sir? That I... I am no longer owned by any man?" She asked, turning and freeing herself. He stepped back from her, his hands doing their best to not become fists. His eyes filled with pain and she walked to him, cradling his cheek and he looked into her eyes. "If this is true, and I am allowed to choose, then what holds me here? What force can bind my body to this castle, a place where I will be pursued by men I fear, and treated as furniture? There is no true cause for me to stay, the cage door is open and I am freed."

"Stay for me, I know it is poor excuse, but please." He said, holding her cheeks and he looked into her eyes. She saw tears in his blue orbs, threatening to fall and drown her in the sorrows he held inside him. She saw a scared boy, the confident and charismatic man stripped away and cast aside and he was terrified of the loss of the girl in front of him. She licked her lips, fearing her next words and she found them stuck like a lump of clay in her throat.

"Sir... I am..." She began and his face fell, his hands slipping from her cheeks and he took a step back.

"Lorien, stay as my Wife." He said and her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. The room spun about her, the words she never thought she would ever hear a man say passing his lips. She blinked, her knees giving way and she fell backwards and into a set of arms that were so strong yet so soothing. The arms feeling like a safe harbor to her, feeling like home.

"Lorien! Lorien!" She heard calleing from so far away, someone giving her a gentle shake and she caught the breath she nearly lost. Her eyes opened and she was cradled in his arms, the mattress on the bed under her so soft. She did not know how she came to be there, but it felt so very perfect to her. Loki looked at her in relief, his hands on her shoulder and supporting her neck. She looked at him in silence, her fingers tracing the outline of his lips and she blinked back tears of joy. He did love her, and he was who fate decided to take her as his companion.

"Yes Sir, I will stay. I will remain as yours." She said, her voice soft as the steps of a kitten across the floor and she kissed him. She felt his hand on her shoulder, slipping to her waist and she held him as if eternity were trapped and compressed to exist in that very moment. Her fingers tangled in his hair, but he made no sound that it bothered him. This sanctuary was theirs, and he held her tighter to him. She felt his mouth against hers, and his fingers pulling at the laces of her dress. She did not stop him, laying back as he kissed the tops of her breasts and her breath became caught in her chest. She pulled her arms free from the sleeves of the gown, letting him slip it off her and cast it aside to look at her in the chemise and corset. She pulled at his tunic, helping him pull it over his head and she kissed the skin over his heart and he held her to him.

"I love you Sir, and I will never stop." She said, his mouth finding hers again and she felt his fingers unlace the tight corset. This was her moment, and she was unafraid. If she bore a child, it would be theirs to keep and raise, it would be theirs to love and cherish. Her heart wanted him, and she gasped as he tore the binding garment away from her and his hands caressed her through the thin silk. He stopped, she laying back as the garment slipped from her torso and he slipped the chemise up her legs. His fingers explored her and found her delicate center, her gasps coming harder and she gripped the blanket under her and arched herself into his touch. He lay an hand on her stomach, her hips moving of her on volition and she trembled. It was nothing like what she did the previous night, and she cried out when she felt the tension in her belly release. He looked down at her, kissing her lips and grinning softly.

"My sweet Little Flower." He said, his lips claiming hers and she moaned into his mouth. Every sigh a symphony, his fingers slipping the stockings off her legs to kiss the knees under the thigh high garments. He lifted her foot, pressing his lips to the top of it and he kicked his boots off and unlaced his pants. She took shy glances as she saw his body emerge from his clothes, a blush crossing her face and she lay still as he kissed her again. She sat up, he removed her chemise, tossing it to join the gown and she covered her breasts shily. His hands circled her wrists, moving them away from her chest and he admired her as if she were the most beautiful sculpture in a Gallery. His eyes drinking every curve, and slowly trailing down her as he leaned forward and kissed her breasts. His lips claimed her, marking her body as his and she arched into the caress of his mouth. She gasped, her body relaxing and she felt the strangest sensations over her skin and she sighed out a soft whimper. His body covering hers as she willingly parted her legs and he kissed her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded, her arms pulling him closer to her and she kissed his cheeks. She kissed his closed eyes, a pressure against her center giving way to penetration and she held to him tightly. He slipped deeper into her, achingly slow to not cause her too much pain and a whimper of pain came from her as she felt her innocence tear. He lay still, caressing her cheek and she stared into his eyes. She saw her future in his, the life she always wanted, filled with love and promise as he slowly started thrusting. Their movements slow and unhurried, for this was love and they did not care about a single person outside the doors of these rooms. She sighed, her lips finding his and she wrapped her hands around his waist to pull him closer to her. She wanted to fall to pieces, become one with him by sinking into his body and never leave, and she closed her eyes and arched her back so that her stomach pressed against his and her toes pointed into the mattress. He stilled a moment with a groan, both of them giving into the passion and she felt him release moments before she did away from her. She gasped and clutched at his back, her arms and thighs trembling and she law against the bed. He pulled the blankets over them both, resting his head on her stomach and she caught her lost breath again. The room became still, and she said nothing, no regrets on her, and her heart pounding as she her fingers twirled his hair around them. He kissed her knee, one of his hands finding her free one and lacing his fingers between hers. Seconds ticked by, and he closed his eyes, knowing she would be there when he woke.

"I will always love you." He whispered, her hand holding his tighter and she closed her eyes with him. Her hair falling over the silken sheets like velvet midnight, and her skin pale as alabaster as the sun danced over her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke first, leaning up on his side and propped his head on his hand to look at her. She lay on her back, her breasts exposed to the sun that filtered through the windows and he admired how beautiful she was. He slipped the sheet off her hips, exposing the rest of her and he grinned as he laid his hand over the pale skin of her stomach and felt how soft she was. She felt as if her smooth flesh were cut and made from the silken sheets below her, her hair fanned out a bit and cascading over the pillow under her head like dark water. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and he let his fingers trace up her belly to the gentle swell of her chest. He leaned close to her lips, kissing them softly and she blinked up at him as she woke and stretched.

"Hello Sir." She said, her eyelids still heavy with sleep and he smiled at her.

"Hello? My, now I have never been greeted like that by a lover." He said and she frowned, her face falling and he kissed her to stop her from fretting. "I suppose that is why I adore you so much, you are so very different."

"I am so much like you, so lost, yet found by another." She replied, the back of her hand rubbing his chest in lazy patterns and he frowned a the two spots of blood on the sheets.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her and she shook her head, his hand closing over hers as it drifted over his stomach. He looked into her eyes, wanting to know that she was unharmed by his passions.

"Only a little, but I expected it. I found it... very beautiful." She said, and he kissed her again. He ran his hand over her hair, the soft strands flowing under his fingers and he leaned back. His eyes fixed on hers, and she blinked at him a moment.

"You are beautiful, remember that. A perfect being that I desire above others, and will never be able to let go of." He said, remaining close to her and she smiled as the sun shone across her face. He leaned down to kiss her, a knock stopping him and he sighed his annoyance. He still gave her the kiss, getting out of the bed and pulling his leather pants back on as he walked. He closed the Bed Chamber doors behind him, walking through the sitting room and opening the door with feigned annoyance.

"Brother, we have a problem." Thor said, and he crossed his massive arms and frowned at Loki. "Lord Brom has escaped the Castle, and some of his fellow conspirators have followed suit."

"Well, we will have to catch them then. I do doubt that they will make any attempt to kill any of us, now that we uncovered his plans." He said, stretching his back and feeling a bit annoyed that he would have to leave Lorien to pursue the fugitives. He wanted to spend more time with her, to show her how gentle he could be if she allowed it. Thor entered the rooms with a frown, hearing the water in the Bathing Chamber fill the bathtub and he looked at Loki with a bit of suprise.

"Now I see why you are not fully dressed." Thor grinned, chuckling at him and winked. "How was she?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response. I am going to say this however, I am taking her as a wife." Loki replied, watching Thor blink in shock and his mouth fell open. He cracked the doors to his room, finding the bed empty and knew she was cleaning herself. He slipped in, grabbing his tunic and boots before slipping out again.

"A Slave? Your Wife? What if the Vanir Princess... I forget her name." Thor balked, his mouth falling open even wider and Loki pulled his tunic over his head. "Father will refuse to allow it, you will be in a great deal of trouble."

"That is where you are wrong about her being a Slave, I had her freed by Royal Decree, and he has no say whom I take as my bride. The Vanir Princess can find another suitor and marry that poor fool, I disliked that girl from the first time I met her." Loki replied, grinning back at his brother. "Lorien... She is the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes on, and had in my arms. She is the only one deserving of my life, and she will be my Bride."

"By the Nine Loki, she really does have you by your short hairs." Thor exclaimed, laughing as he concentrated to summoning his armor and coat. When he was fully dressed, he opened the door and frowned at Thor. He left him waiting to walk to the Bathing Chamber and found her standing in the pool, her back to him as he entered and she looked up at him. She turned slowly, the water in her hair making it look like a shining bit of silk and she gazed up at him.

"I have to go, Lord Brom has made a run for his freedom and taken some of his allies with him. I will not be long, but any moment away from you is an eternity." He said and she smiled at him, a soft blush crossing her cheeks. He memorized the scene of her with the water around her hips, the way she looked over her shoulder with shy eyes and he felt himself stir again.

"Please be careful Sir. Come back to me, be brave but not foolhearted." She said, her eyes filled with hope and he bowed to her. He left a dagger on the stool next to her clothes, his hand lingering over the gown and she stared at him in his armor.

"I promise you, I will be back. Tomorrow, we will ride to the temple in the City and I will make you my Wife. I will never part from you thereafter." He replied, her smile widening and she blinked happy tears from her eyes. He turned, leaving her to bathe and dress. His heart aching to not leave her, but duty pulling him away.

He soft smile, and a bit of ribbon he took from the plie of clothing on his body as he joined Thor to fight a battle.


	13. A Beautiful Day

Chapter 13.

Lorien climbed from the bed early, running into the Bathing Chambers to clean herself and dress for the day. On the stool, she saw a stunning gown of white silk with gold embroidery. The high collar was regal, and the delicate lace of it made her eyes glow with joy. She bathed quickly, being sure to make sure that her hair was perfectly clean and that her body smelled sweet for Loki and her heart fluttered with excitement as she slipped a chmise over her head. She hummed to herself as she dressed, adjusting the gown over herself and combed her hair to ensure that it was perfectly neat before pulling it up and securing it with a gold and diamond comb. She studied herself in the mirror, the gentle, blushing smile at being a bride sweet and she wanted to run to Inge to tell her that she was marrying that day. She turned on the toes of the soft shoes she was given and laughed, her heart singing in joy and she stopped with a gasp at seeing Loki watch her from the door. He wore a fine coat of black, his emerald tunic clean and pressed over his black leather trousers and he walked toward her.

"You are so beautiful in this light, and you make that gown the most beautiful vision I have ever seen." He said and he kissed her, his hand resting on her waist and she blushed softly. She leaned close to him, her hands trembling nervously and he held her for a long time.

"I am so happy you are back Sir, I was most worried for you." She said, and he made a soft sound to calm her. He kissed the top of her head, his arms tightening around her and he smiled down at her.

"I was perfectly safe, are you ready to become my wife?" He asked her and she nodded, her eyes wide and she laughed.

"I was ready last night, and the day before. I will do everything that I can to ensure that you are pleased with me Sir." She said, and he tapped the tip of her nose playfully.

"Call me by my name, it sounds like music on your lips Lorien." He chided, leading her to the doors and down the halls. He took her through a garden, helping her onto a horse that he had tied to a tree. She did not understand why he was taking her that way, and she wondered why there was no procession to the Temple for the ceremony. She felt him mount the animal behind her, his arms circling his waist and she let her concerns vanish as she sat in his arms.

"It is not far, and I want the entire city to see us pass as we ride by. They should look upon you with joy, and will speak of you for days." He said, kissing her neck under her ear and she giggled. She put her hands over his as he took the reins and she smiled and blinked at the sunny day, her entire being giddy to become one with him again.

"I am so happy right now Loki, I cannot possibly express it." She said and he grinned back at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth at her words. He gave her a squeeze, making her laugh and he took a deep breath of the soft perfume she wore.

"I am very happy as well, because I marry the woman I love with all my being this morning." He whispered into her ear and she smiled back at him. The people watched as they rode through the city, their eyes following the couple and some people started whispering to eachother. As they approached the Temple, a Priest descended the steps and Loki waved to him. He dismounted the horse and pulled the man aside while Lorien waited patiently. She looked for The Queen, not seeing her and blinked in confusion at the lack of her presence. The two men seemed to argue for a moment, the older man agreeing as money passed hands. Loki walked back to her, helping her off the horse and held her hand as they walked into the shadowy place of worship.

"Where is Queen Frigga, does she not want to see you marry?" She asked him and he calmed her, kissing her cheek and he smiled.

"Do not worry, she is indisposed and cannot attend but will be very happy when we return with the news that we have become bound to one another." He replied, leading her to the Altar and she blinked in worry. "She always wanted me to find true happiness, and will not fault the both of us for being eager to not delay another moment."

"Of course." She replied, her hand on his as his clothes shimmered into gleaming gold and emerald. She smiled at him, admiring how handsome he was and she blushed as he stole another kiss from her. He felt his heart leap at her smile, her eyes filled with joy and he leaned close to her.

"Today is for us, not anyone else. This is our moment, and I do not want anyone stealing it away." He said, the Priest calling them close and he brought forth a long, narrow cloth of gold. She stood and faced Loki, her hand on top of his and the old man tied the cloth around their hands. She smiled as she gazed at him, his eyes on her and the man opened a book and began reading from it.

"With this cloth, we tie you together, blessing this union with love and light. May no person tear it asunder, nor bring it to an end. The only undoing of this marriage will be caused by the death of one, and will remain sealed for all time." The Priest recited, the cloth holding them together and Loki smiled at the man.

"Now, honor this woman with your promise." He said, and Loki nodded.

"I Loki, Prince of Asgard give thee my name, my body, and my heart. I will never stay from you Lorien, Daughter of the North, and gentle Lady of heart. I will honor these vows, and hold you in the esteem that I hold my very person." He said, and she blushed at his words. "I only beg that you accept me as yours."

"I do so accept you." Lorien said, her voice a soft tone that made him shiver.

"Now you Lady, honor your man with your promise." The Priest said, and she nodded.

"I Lorien, Daughter of the North, give thee my body, my trust, and my heart. I will honor the promise I make to you this day, to be your constant wife and mother of your children. I will nurse thee against my gentle bosom, and never let any man take my heart from you." She vowed, her cheeks blushing and he smiled at her. "I only beg that you accept me as yours."

"I do so accept you." Loki said, his fingers brushing over her cheek and the Priest placed his hands over the cloth. It formed into a gold ring that appeared on Lorien's finger, her eyes widening at it and she smiled at the magic.

"This ring is a symbol of your promise, this beautiful woman bearing it as an unending promise of your fidelity and love for one another. May it never break, and may it never find end, until death take one or both of you." The Priest spoke, his hands leaving theirs and her fingers slipped between Loki's. "You may seal this union with a kiss, and forever bind yourselves together."

Slowly their lips met, she smiling against his and he holding her to him. She stepped up on her toes, her arms around his neck and she giggled as he held her to him. They kissed again softly, the Priest clearing his throat and he winked at them with a smile.

"It only needs one kiss to seal the Ceremony." He said, both of them, laughing as he shook his head. Loki lifted Lorien off her feet, carrying her back to the horse and walking quickly. She giggled, holding onto him and she felt a bit dizzy as he turned a few times with her in his arms.

"I love you, Loki." She laughed, her face in the sun filled with joy and he stopped short of the horse. He looked at her, setting her down and looked into her eyes."

"Say that again, please." He said and she kissed him softly.

"I love you." She replied, happy to fulfill his request. He looked at the ring on her finger, lifting it to his lips and he kissed it gently before helping her on to the horse. He mounted behind her, living it a quick kick and they rode back to the Palace and to their Wedding Bed. She felt giddy at the prospect of laying with him again, and even more excitement of telling Inge that she was now a wife. Her hands gripping his cloak as they raced through the streets. She laughed as they returned to the Castle Gates, he helping her down and the Groom taking his horse away with gusto. They walked toward the great doors, her smile wide as she lifted her skirts and they stopped short.

"Loki." Frigga said, standing next to Odin and the Guards surrounded them. He put his arm around Lorien, protecting her and she shivered in fear at the rage covered face of her King.

"I thought you would be pleased to find me settled down, married to a woman I love." Loki said, laughing and he looked down at the girl he held close to him. "I really do not see a fuss."

"You broke a Diplomatic arrangement, that is the cause of my ire! Are you truly wed to this girl?" Odin demanded, Loki grinning back and he presented Lorien's hand with the ring on it. Frigga's eyes fell, sympathy for the girl on her face and she folded her hands nervously.

"As you can see, we are." Loki said, and sighed. "You knew I disliked that Vanir girl, her behaviours disgusting a rough. No manners worth salvaging, and my god she stinks of perfumes to cover the rot of her breath."

"It mattered not! You defied us, married a Slave..." Odin started, Loki holding her tighter and she yelped in fear.

"That you freed at my request! I want Lorien, and she is my wife. Blessed by the Temple Priests and consumated last night!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes at the King. Frigga walked forward, opening her hands and carefully extricating Lorien from Loki. She smiled at the girl, smoothing her hair and fixing it a bit with a gentle smile.

"All will be well, let me take you to rest Dear." Frigga said, Odin watching the gracious act and frowning. Lorien curtsied to the Queen, accepting her help and she led her into the Castle. "Our new daughter needs some rest, she has had a joyful and eventful day. Such a beautiful day at that, we Ladies will let you men argue over matters of the heart in peace."

Lorien walked with Frigga, the Queen stopping after they were out of earshot and she looked at the girl. She smiled, her lips pressed together and kissed the girl's cheek.

"I wish I could have witnessed it, but I know he truly adores you. I am so happy to be your mother, and pray that you will be happy always." She said and Lorien nodded, her eyes darting back at the shouting nervously.

"I... I did not know he was already to be married. I swear it my Queen, will I be punished for this? What has he done to me?" Lorien fretted, Frigga smiling at her and shaking her head.

"No, you will not face punishment at all. I promise you that, and will keep you safe Dear." She said and leaned close to her. "I hated that awful girl too. She is a terrible match for Loki, and prayed that he would find someone that suited him better. I do like you so much more, amd when Loki told me about you and how he spoke of you... with a wistful smile of course... I may have urged him to tell you how he felt. This is love that is true Dear, never worry on it."

"I will not then. I only wanted my conscience to be clear as I continue my life with my husband." She replied, they both walking on and Frigga laughed at her.

"You are a good and wise woman then Lorien. Come, I have a gift for you now." Frigga said, walking with her and she blushed and laughed with the other woman.

"I already have all that I ever wanted, I have a man who loves and understands me. Who is... who is like me, and will not scorn my birth." She said, her eyes wide and Frigga smiled at her to indicate that she knew about her being half blooded. She led Lorien along, taking her back to his chambers and she opened the doors for her. She walked in, seeing a soft shift of silk on the bed and she blushed at the beautiful lace and sheer silk garment.

"Just ensuring that the next hours are fruitful. But I also provided a new wardrobe, should you both be inclined to just rest and read today." She said, and Lorien waited silently as Frigga opened the wardrobe and she saw the new dresses and shoes waiting for her. She touched the fine fabrics, all of them so soft and beautiful as she gazed at them. She kissed Frigga's cheek, smiling at the treasures and the older woman smiled.

"Thank you, I... I have no words for all of this. You are so very kind to me, even if I am only a Farm Girl." Lorien gasped, looking at a chest of necklaces, bracelets, and hair combs in awe. Frigga smiled at the girl, watching her look at everything and she held her arms open to her.

"You need none, just be happy, even when it is hard to find a reason to be so. You are so very special dear, remember that." Frigga replied, kissing the girl's cheek again and she left the room and Lorien closed the wardrobe. She sat on the lounge, waiting for Loki to come and she smiled at her ring. The soft morning light gave way to the warmer rays of afternoon, and Lorien began to worry about Loki. She waited however, looking around the room and starting to pace. She walked from one side to another, waiting for any news and she heard a knock at the door. She stood up, walking to it and she opened them silently and saw four Guards standing in the hall.

"Lady, we are here to take you to see The King." One said, the rest standing aside and she stepped out into the hall. They looked at her wedding clothes, admiring her soft nature and they gestured for her to walk. She folded her hands, scared for what was to happen and she bit at her lower lip nervously. She followed two of them, two walking behind her and they entered Odin's Study, the Old King pacing back and forth and pausing to look out a window for a moment as they entered.

"I have to inform the Vanir King of this, and I need to know that you entered into this Union willingly. Not a puppet in a game that Loki has played, and you intend to stay as his wife." Odin said, his voice commanding and Lorien nodded silently. She looked at the ring, her fingers sliding over the smooth surface and she swallowed hard.

"I did, for I love him with all that I am, My King. I am also very sorry for your discomfort, I was not aware of the other woman." She confirmed, her eyes scanning the room for Loki but not finding him among the Councilers. He regarded her a moment, taking in her gown and she licked her lips softly.

"I will tell him then, and you now must pray he is forgiving. King Deren is a proud, easily enraged man, and will demand to know the terms and reasons as to how you came into your marriage. He may enact an ancient rite, one of The Test of Seven to restore honor to his daughter." Odin said, and she took in a shaky breath. "Return to your Chambers, and I must warn you, I cannot interfere in the test if it is enacted, you will be executed if you loose to Princess Varka to free Loki of you."

"I will pray that I find a way to avoid it then, My King, and if I do die, then I die a woman married to her second half." Lorien said, his eyes shooting to her and she curtsied before leaving the chambers. By the time the Guards collected her, she was horrified about the prospects she faced and prayed for a miracle to avoid them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki paced his chambers, walking from one room to the other as he waited and he looked up as the door opened. She entered, placing her back to it for a moment, smiling and running to him and they embraced. Her soft perfume filling the air and he lifted her chin to kiss her, his hands clutching the fabric of her wedding gown. She put her hands on both of his cheeks, the long sleeves sliding under his fingers as he moved his hands up them to hold them both against his skin. She gasped, his lips on her neck and she blushed as she felt him unlace the back of her dress.

"I am so, so happy you are back here." He said, sliding the dress off her shoulders and she blushed and held it over her. He laughed at her being shy, tugging the gown and she laughed at his teasing.

"Husband, you act as if you were gone for many months, Sir." She laughed and she let the gown fall to her feet and stood in her corset and petticoat. He lifted her up, carrying her into the bedchambers and lay her down as he kissed up the front of her body.

"A second away from you is an eternity Wife." He said and she laughed as he pulled off his vest and tunic, laying next to her on the bed and he took her in his arms. They kissed, his hand hooking her leg and he wrapped it around his waist as he caressed up her thigh. She gasped, clutching to his shoulders and he pushed off the mattress to gaze down at her. His fingers traced down her neck, caressing her decolletage and she arched into the touch.

"I love when you call me wife." She laughed, catching her stolen breath and he leaned close to her. A smile crossing his lips, and she laughed a bit at him.

"I shall call you it often... Wife." He said, claiming her lips and she felt his loosten his trousers to free himself. She sighed, her breath catching as he slipped into her and she held to him as she slipped into ecstasy. She pulled him into her embrace, her head laying on the pillows as they began their life together.


	14. A Sister

Chapter 14.

Lorien lay against him, her arms around his waist and her legs tangled between his. She had her head on his shoulder, her hair smoothed over the pillows as she lay asleep and Loki watched her. His eyes traced the way the sheet hugged her body, amd how her breathing seemed to calm him. Her very presence bringing him a peace he had not felt in a long time. He moved her hair back, caressing her cheek and she stirred softly with a small sound in her throat. She blinked, her eyes opening and she smiled at him softly as she roused from her slumber.

"It is morning, we should dress and make ourselves known." Loki said, she sighing and nodding as she rubbed her nose a bit.

"Must we?" She asked and he laughed at her, seeing that she was still a bit sleepy from the night before. Her eyes began to close, and he gave her a soft shake by shifting his shoulder and she huffed in irritation at being woken again.

"We must." He replied and she smiled a bit. "We have to show all that we are now married, and you need to give Odin a statement as to what you witnessed with the Vanir Ambassador."

"Very well." She said softly, snuggling into him and dozing again. He laughed, his head back and he regarded her a moment as she buried her face in the sheets that covered them. She looked so very sweet in that moment, and he found himself more amused than angry by her actions. He gave her a gentle shake, her eyes opening and she sighed as she forced herself to sit up. He admired her body as she stretched up on her toes, stretching her hands and fingers over her head. He watched her trudge across the room, vanishing into the Bathing Chambers and he laughed to himself again. He knew that she would have to get used to being on a schedule, and he would help her to be more part of the Nobility as she continued along in their marriage. She would have to learn more of the etiquette, and how to navigate among the men and women she would hold title over. Some of them could be rather helpful and kind, while others were sharks in the water, looking for blood and ready to pounce on any weakness shown to them.

He would guide her though, and through that guidance she would learn. It was the only way to keep her safe, and to ensure that she was his always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorien stood, her hands folded in front of her and she answered every question asked of her. Her voice was calm, and her soft blue dress flowed around her. She clearly answered another question, the former Vanir Ambassador scowling at her.

"And you heard all this by matter of an open conversation in a hall?" Odin asked her and she nodded, her chin raised to address the Old King as Loki watched.

"Yes My King. They were quite clandestine about all of it, and were looking about themselves to ensure they were not heard." She replied, Odin nodding and she blinked at him. He waved his hand, dismissing her with a gesture and she curtsied to her King politely before backing away. Loki was impressed with how she observed all manners in this, and she took her place to his right as the Prisoners watched.

"She is a whore, a bed warmer, the lowest rank of all the people here. You truly believe the words of a glorified cock warmer King Odin? Why..." Brom started, cut off by the sound of a dagger being drawn and Loki walking toward him in rage.

"She is my WIFE!" The Prince growled, Lorien standing in shock of her husband's actions. "Mind what you call her, or I will do the entire Realm the favor of removing your tounge."

"ENOUGH!" Odin shouted, regaining order over all assembled and all eyes fell on the pale girl. They silently judged her, the new Ambassador stepping forward and gesturing for attention.

"King Odin, the Bethroval between my Kings's second daughter and your son was never voided. This is a slight that cannot go overlooked, surely Prince Loki is making a jest of this." The thin man with the neatly trimmed, brown beard said. Sif and the Warriors stared from Loki to Lorien, and they were shocked by the newest developments. Frigga moved to stand next to her new Daughter, taking the girl's hand gently and showing care for her.

"We eloped quite suddenly." Loki said, smiling back at his wife to reassure her. "I was taken in by how beautiful she was, and how gentle her mannerisms are."

"But... With all due respect, she is the lowest bred of all. A Pleasure Slave? My King has offered you a well bred daughter of royalty. Not a lowly girl like her." The Ambassador protested, shaking his head and sighing. "My Master will be most angered by this news, and demand some form of recourse. This is not only a great catastrophe for the treaty between out Realms, but also a vast insult."

"I am aware of this matter, and have planned to send King Deren a letter of apology myself." Odin replied, glaring at Loki and he sighed. "My son is rash at times, seeking out that which he desires without respect to the consequences of his actions. I do hope that an arrangement can be made to find another match for his Daughter, Princess Varka is still very young and beautiful. She will have suitors clamoring for her hand, and will have to break many hearts when she chooses one."

Loki repressed a laugh at Odin's words, his bile nearly rising at the thought that he would have had to lay in a bed next to that skeletal woman. To smell the stink that came off of her, amd to eventually have to try and put a child in her belly. He mentally cringed at her cackling laugh, and her vociferous voice that carried across rooms. He thanked the Norns for Lorien, sneaking a glance over at her and smiled a bit at the memories of her the previous night. He nearly felt himself become aroused at his thoughts, fighting to keep those unbidden images at bay.

"I will still have to report this news as well, and I do hope he does not demand that the Tests be opened to see if she is actually worthy of her place." The man said, and Frigga shook her head. She looked ar the girl in worry, and tried not to think of the trials she would have to go through.

"I will hope the same." Odin said, and clenched a fist. "We must pass judgment on these criminals however, and then I must see to other matters. We have put off the celebration of my Crown for too long, and an official announcement of the union will have to be made soon."

Loki walked back to Lorien, taking her hands and he pulled her head toward him to kiss her forehead. She leaned forward, closing her eyes but could still feel the judgment of the people around her weighing on her. She wanted to leave, but she had to remain and the new couple separated, standing next to one another as they heard the verdict on the traitors before them. Lorien barely registered that the Ambassador had left the Hall, and she blinked as the chained men were pronounced guilty and sentenced to die. Her stomach sank at the threat of the Seven Tests hanging over her head, amd she frowned to herself.

They left the Hall, walking along and Loki stopped short when he saw the Ambassador waiting for him. He nodded to the man, taking Lorien's hand in his and guiding her toward the Gardens. She could easily walk on her own now, but he still insisted on accompanying her wherever she wanted to go. They made their way to them, finding a little girl playing with her Nanny and she waved to them both amd ran to Lorien.

"Lorien! Is it true that you are a wife now?" The child shouted, squealing as she saw the gold ring on her hand. She reached up to Loki, her small arms wanting to hug him and he looked at the child in shock.

"Brother! I have another brother!" The girl shouted, Lorien laughing and sitting in the grass with her sister and the girl hugged his legs.

"Yes Inge, he is your brother now. Please be careful, he does not need to have his knees bruised by a little girl." Lorien said, the little girl squealing as Loki picked her up. He gave her a quick bounce in his arms, and she giggled as her black hair flew out.

"It takes quite a bit to bruise me Love, I do like this little one very much however. She reminds me of a smaller version of you." He said, Lorien laughing as he set the girl back down, letting her step on the toes of his boots to dance around with her. The Nanny laughed, watching Loki play with the child and she smiled at Lorien.

"Congratulations Princess, I am happy for you." The old woman said, the little girl running from Loki as he dropped to his knees and growled at her.

"Thank you, amd thank you so much for watching after Inge, she can be a bit precocious at times." Lorien replied, the woman laughing and she waved her hands. She wore her silvery hair in a bun, and she had a bit of Grandmotherly weight on her frame but was still very attractive. There was a warmth from the woman, a kindness that only a matron could give and she laughed easily.

"It is not small task to care for any child, and I hope to help you care for yours with Prince Loki." She said, smiling and Lorien blushed at the image of herself with a child. She smiled, nodding to the woman and heard Inge squeal as Loki chased after the girl again.

"I would like to have you. Inge looks so very happy with you, and the Queen has been so very kind to the both of us. I feel as if this is all a great dream, and I am afraid of waking." She replied and the old woman gave her a painless pinch on the wrist. The both of them laughing when Lorien acknowledged that it was not a dream, but a wonderful future waiting for her.

"I do like you very much, Queen Frigga was not kind enough when she described you." The woman said, and Lorien laughed and blushed, the girl running back over and pulling at Lorien's hand.

"Come and see, we found a nest of baby bunnies! Hurry Lorien!" Inge insisted, both women standing up and walking to where Loki was standing over a patch of dried grass. They watched as he lifted the loose blades, revealing four bunnies huddled together.

"They are so small." Lorien said, and Inge giggled. Loki lay the grass back, being sure that they remained out of sight of predators and Inge frowned.

"Where is their mommy?" She asked and Loki stood as he dusted his hands off.

"She is eating, she needs to gather food to feed her young." He replied, giving her a satisfactory answer to her question. Lorien watched as she yawned, the Nanny lifting her up and holding her.

"I believe this little one needs a nap. It was so nice to have you visit her, she does miss you." The older woman said, and Lorien smiled in response. She leaned forward to kiss her sister, giving her a quick hug before letting her go again.

"I will do everything that I can to visit her again, but do not want to disturb her lessons."

"I will send a Paige to tell you when I have her out to play, then you can come and see her if you are not otherwise detained." The Nanny replied, walking back to the Castle with her. Lorien felt arms circle her waist, and she leaned back into the chest behind her and she smiled over her shoulder at her husband.

"Life is so very beautiful." She said, blinking at the sun and she turned in his arms to embrace her happiness.


	15. Celebrations

Chapter 15.

All of the Palace was buzzing with the scintillating gossip about the Slave Girl and the Prince, their eloping so that they could be forever bound leaving nothing to the imagination. The duo in question, laughing about such things. The rumors amusing some claiming that she was already carrying his child, and she was secretly a Vanir Noblewoman. She seduced him with Dark Magic, and he was bespelled. She promised him that he could have her any way he wanted, but he had to wed her first. She was talented in a few Bedchamber aspects, and the couple liked them all and found them amusing.

None were true of course, and it was a week before the Vanir Ambassador knocked at Odin's Chamber doors. He held a letter in his hand, presenting it to the King and the old man sighed as he opened it by breaking the wax seal. He read the contents, pinching the bridge of his nose and he shook his head as he set the letter aside.

"I will inform them both after the Celebration is up. At least give the poor girl time to ready herself before she faces these tasks?" Odin said, the Ambassador shifting silently. "She is innocent in all this, and I believe that Loki had a great deal more to do with it than he lets on."

"I understand, King Odin. My Master will send an envoy in four days with The Princess, she was greatly grieved by this and prays to win her Bethroved back. To have herself proven worthy of the title of his Bride." The Ambassador said, releasing the long breath he held. Odin nodded, staring out the window and folding his hands behind his back. He waved a Paige over, telling the boy to deliver the news to Loki and Lorien, and he looked sadly back out the window.

"Tell him... Tell Loki, that she must be removed from his bed until the Tests of Seven are over. We cannot show any sort of favor toward one girl or the other, it must all be seen as fair." Odin said, fearing the fallout of what was coming. Loki would fight for the girl, cheat even, all to make sure that she was protected from any harm. He knew that about his Son, and he feared the girl already carried his child. They had obviously consummated their marriage, the sheets being presented to him and he now fearing that two innocent lives were at stake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorien danced with Inge around the Maypole, Loki smiling mirthfully at the sisters as they traded ribbons and skipped as the music played. He admired the grace she moved with, and her patience with her younger sibling. Both girls were wearing golden yellow dresses, chosen by Frigga and their laughter filled the air as they clapped their hands and turned on their toes. Inge and she traded positions, their giggles louder than the other Ladies and the Paige approached him. He waved the boy over, he bowing and delivering his message.

"My Prince, The Vanir King demands that the Tests of Seven be enacted to restore his Daughter's honor. It is in the best interest of all parties that Lady Lorien be removed from your Chambers until the conclusion. By the expressed orders of King Odin." The Boy said, and Loki nearly snarled at the boy. He took a nervous step back, and Loki watched as the Guards moved to protect the child from him.

"I will tell her myself, she will share accommodations with her Sister, and she will be allowed Maids to tend to her needs." Loki hissed at the boy, his eyes falling on Lorien and Inge and he felt fear, icy cold and true shoot through him. She was not raised to take part in such contests, she was too fragile and she would fall. The Prince was allowed to pick the Tests, and if she failed at too many, her life was forfeit because of the ring she wore. The Vanir Princess would have to return to Vanenheim with a broken Bethroval, nothing more, if she lost. He thought long and hard about what her tests should be, and he saw the graceful way she moved and he heard her delicate singing voice carried on the breeze. The musicians smiled at her singing as she danced with Inge, and Loki grinned to himself at the idea he had then.

It was he who chose the tests, and two of them were easy for her to accomplish, she being used to being still and silent for a long period of time. And her sweet voice charming so many, he also heard from Inge that she was very talented at spinning threads, so a third task was immediately chosen. His grin widening as he had the first three planned out, one thanks to a Midgardian Fable.

The fourth would be a test to see if she could discern her way out of a situation, amd he knew exactly what to do. It would be another Midgardian adage that gave him his inspiration, and he grinned at the brilliance of it. It would take some brilliance on her part, amd she would definitely shine through from the wit she had shown before. Now, if only the last three tests would be carefully planned to her advantage, he would be able to save her. He smiled at the girls, their laughter filling the air and she turned a circle, her skirts and hair flaring out as she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must go?" Lorien asked, the Maids removing her things from his Chambers and she stood helpless against them. She folded her hands, biting at her lip and Loki walked toward her. He cradled her cheeks in his hands, running his thumb over her lip and he kissed her. He did not like this at all, and he would be stacking the odds in her favor every step of the way.

"Just until you take victory over Princess Varka, and take your place as my true Wife. Which is what you are now, but you will be unchallenged in all matters." He said, reassuring her as the four Maids waited to escort her to her Sister's rooms for the duration of the Tests. She blinked back tears, her eyes saddened and she shook her head as she pulled away.

"I was not bred for this, these tests, I am not a graceful or beautiful Noble Daughter. I am a Commoner, born of a farmer and made to serve people like you. I should never have given myself so freely, I should never have done any of this." She wept into her hands and she did her best to hide her fears. "By its end, I will be executed, amd you will have the Wife intended for you."

"No!" He shouted, taking her shoulders and she squirmed as his grip held her tightly. "YOU are my Wife, not that red haired harpy. She has the worst manners, and is never as you are. You are what I wanted in a Bride, your quiet nature, your gentle voice, even your soft touch. You are everything she is not, and so very much more. By the end of this, I will have you back in my arms and will never let you go Lorien, never."

"Please... you are hurting me." She whimpered and he let go of her arms, the shock of his actions on his face as she stepped back and flinched away from him. He stared in disbelief at what he had done, looking at the floor and he shook his head.

"I... I am sorry." He muttered out, and she gave him a gentle curtsy as the Maids signaled it was time for her to leave. She turned, leaving him and he saw her glance back for a moment before she was ushered away and he stood in his Chambers alone for the first time in several months. He walked to the made bed, resting a hand on the pillow she slept on and he brought it to his nose. His heart ached as he clutched it to his chest, and he wished for her return to him desperately. The emptiness of the rooms were complete, and everything seemed hollow in those walls. The lingering perfume, a ghostly reminder of the woman who graced those rooms for so short a time.

And now she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorien!" Inge gasped, seeing her sister enter the Chambers and she giggled. "You should be with your husband, not here. Did you both quarrel?"

"No, Inge... There are to be certain challenges to my being married to the Prince, and I fear I may have made a bit of a mess of both out lives by being rash." Lorien said, her eyes filling with tears. "I have taken a man into my embrace that was promised to another, and I do not know how it will all play out."

She sank to the floor, her hands covering her face and Inge ran to her. The child held her, trying to comfort her Sister and she looked around her for help. Queen Frigga entered, seeing the scene and she sat on the floor next to the stricken girl and held her close to her.

"Oh Dear, don't worry yourself over these trials. I know the traditions well, and I can say that the tests are swayed in your favor." Frigga said, and Lorien looked at the Queen. She took an offered handkerchief, and she blinked as she dabbed her nose.

"How? I do not understand, My Queen." She replied and Frigga smiled softly at her.

"Loki chooses the tests, all of them designed to allow him to select a Wife that suits his desires." She said softly, her fingers producing a paper from a sleeve and she slipped it to Lorien. She held a finger to her lips, and Lorien tucked the page up her own sleeve and she nodded.

"He said he desires a quiet, mannerly woman." She said softly and Frigga nodded, caressing her cheek. She smiled, taking Inge into her arms and she cradled the child as she motioned Lorien to turn down Inge's blankets.

"Yes, and he wants a mother for his children with a soft voice to sing to them. Perhaps you might sing your sister to sleep, and you might want to read a book about other traditions toward these tests. You will shine, trust me on this." Frigga said, Lorien smiling softly and she sat next to Inge on the bed and sang to the child. The little girl falling to sleep on the melody carried, and the sweet sound of her voice echoing through the halls as she leaned over and kissed her sister softly.


	16. Princess Varka

Chapter 16.

Lorien stood silently next the Frigga as the Princess entered the Great Hall, her fiery head of curls pinned up in an elegant style and her pale skin a sign of good breeding. She glared at the black haired girl in the blue dress, her own gown of emerald, flamboyant and gaudy with all the gold embroidery and extra skirts. Loki looked nauseated at the sight, as if he were looking on the most hideous cake he had ever seen and he sighed to himself in prayer that this woman would loose and he would not be cursed with her for eternity. Her Handmaidens flanked her, the procession stopping as Lorien curtsied to the Princess politely and Varaka dismissed her with a simple wave.

"No need for courtesy, seeing as how you have already stolen my Bethroved. I cannot believe he would be drawn in by such a simple, low born... Slave." Varaka said, holding her head high and Lorien looked at her feet. "A piece of furniture, nothing more."

"I... I... Did not know... Princess." Lorien replied softly, her voice a great contrast to the slightly nasally tone of her competition. Lorien fidgeted with her hands, everyone in the Hall starting to take pity on the girl. Many casting curses in their minds at the Princess, praying her presence would be short lived in the Halls of Asgard.

"You still did not think to ask, King Odin will do good to strike your head from your body." Varaka said, waving her Maids to follow her with a single finger and she left the fretting girl standing in her wake. She walked toward Loki, her smile widening and she curtsied to him. Her perfume, heavy with musk, choked him and he blinked his watering eyes. He stared at her barely covered breasts, thinking how Lorien filled her dresses out better and he let out a long sigh of resignation.

"Princess Varaka, welcome to Asgard." He said, the woman lifting her hand for him to kiss but her did not take it. Instead he gave her a formal bow, showing that he had no favor for either girl and he took a step back.

"No kiss for you or future Wife?" She asked, pretending to be hurt and she blinked back crocodile tears. "I came, despite my humiliation to take you as a husband, and I recieved a cold bow. I am so dishonored by this charade, and put back into my humiliation. I bear a great love for you, and this is my reward."

"I am choosing to not show favor for either Lady in this, that way it cannot be said that I prefer one over the other." Loki said, remaining calm as her voice rose in pitch and he hated her even more for just speaking.

"I am so wounded, but am sure of my victory. I have something very special planned for out Wedding Night as well, I am sure you will like it." She said, his eyes going wide at her insinuation that she would be in his bed by the end of the ten days. He looked at Lorien, her head down and he sighed as she stared at the floor in shame. He knew the girl still loved him and Varaka could not take victory over her, it was an impossibility he ensured himself. Odin tapped his staff, commanding all to look at him and he motioned both girls forward. Lorien took tentative, shy steps and Varaka took bold ones and both girls curtsied to their King. He cleared his throat, amd Lorien looked at him to hear what her fate was.

Her heart beat against her ribs, and she nearly trembled with fear as she stood silently. Her eyes fixed on the King, and he looked back at the girl with pity.

"Tomorrow, these seven tests will begin, and one of you will be chosen victor over the other to take Loki as your Groom. At the culmination of these tests, a PROPER wedding will occur to bind the maiden chosen with Prince Loki..." Odin said, Varaka smiling and blushing.

"That will certainly be me King Odin." Varaka interrupted, earning a stern glare from the old man. Loki heard Thor chuckle next to him, the blonde Prince leaning toward him and she carrying on about how she will be a gentle and obedient wife.

"She is loosing already, and that horror of a gown. Does she not know that women are a bit more modest here?" Thor asked, his voice laced in laughter and amusement. "I so pray she does not win, she is so loud when she speaks. I also heard that she does not have all her senses, due to an accident with a horse as a child."

"If that is true Thor, she may be a proper bride for you then." Loki replied in jest, a sly grin on his face as the girl carried on. He even noticed Lorien looking weary of her speech, and Thor laughed back softly.

"No such luck Brother, I prefer them quiet." Thor chuckled, and Odin waved a hand to silence the Princess.

"Princess Varaka, I am sure you will be a good Wife but there is much to say yet and you are getting ahead of yourself." Odin said, stopping the fiery haired girls platitudes cold. She blushed, blinking in shock at the King amd she smiled a bit to show that she was sorry. "As I was saying, these Tests of Seven are meant to set example for the compatibility of the Bride to the Intended Groom. They are set by the intended, laying out all the wishes that Prince Loki has for his Wife and each one will be demonstrated by each of you in a fair arena. The first test, which will in the morning, will be one of..."

"Magic? I have had the best tutors my while life, I am quite adept My King. I do so hope it is dancing, I was also taught by the best Dance Masters in all of the realms..." Princess Varaka interrupted, Loki pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning to himself. He could never be married to this woman, she would be the end of him, and his sanity.

"If the first test was to not interrupt, I believe Lorien is ahead already." Thor jested, Loki laughing at his brother's comment and smirking. Odin sighed, gesturing to the Princess that he was sure of her abilities and she held her head higher and smirked at Lorien.

"Be ready to loose... Slave." She whispered to Lorien, and the girl let out a slow breath to calm her nerves. Odin waited for the gathered persons to calm down, and he continued.

"Before I am interrupted again, I will announce the first test." Odin said, his eye on the Princess and she smiled in excitement. "Loki requires a Wife who can sing their children to their slumber, and calm the most dangerous of beasts to sleep with a song. Practice tonight, and be ready in the morning to sing a Bilgesnipe to slumber."

Velora blanched, her face going even more pale and Lorien blinked in shock at the task. She looked at Loki, her emerald eyes on him and he waved his fingers to show her that he would be giving her and edge to her attempt but she missed the gesture. Odin waved both girls off to practice, and Lorien left as the Princess and her entourage shoved her aside. She ran to the stables, not knowing where else to go and threw herself into the straw and began to weep. Her eyes burned with the tears she shed, and her heart broke as she remembered how the Vanir Princess treated her. She would loose, and she would die for her heart being so true.

"Poor Lady, why do you weep?" A soft voice behind her said and she sat up and wiped at her face in shock. She smoothed her dress, an old man with a felt cap on his head smiling at her and holding a handkerchief. "Oh, I see, you are the pretty Wife of Prince Loki."

"Thank you Sir." She said, accepting the cloth and he sat next to her on the hay. "I assume you heard that I face my death, and the loss of the man I love most."

"Why would you say that Young Miss? Surely the odds of those tests are tipped in your favor, what is so terrible that you fear it to weep in the stables?" He asked her and Lorien led out a shuddering breath.

"I must sing a Bilgesnipe to sleep." She said, her heart breaking and the old man laughed. She looked at him in suprise and he chuckled harder, his eyes filling with tears.

"Is that all?" He laughed. "Be glad you were not challenged to kill the beast, they do have tough hides, and a terrible disposition."

"I do not see how that is encouraging, how does one bespell such an angry and stubborn beast with a song? I know no magic, nor is my voice that sweet and gentle." She said, a violent kick to a stall door causing her to jump. The old man stood up, taking her hand and leading her to the stall that housed Odin's steed Slephinir. Her horse kicked his stall again, and the man let out a long sigh.

"You obviously have never met this creature here. He is the most stubborn and wrathful horse here, and only answers to his Master." The old man said, and smiled at her. "Why don't you use this cranky fellow for practice then?"

"Sing a horse to sleep? Do you think that I can?" She asked and the old man laughed at her demeanor.

"You do not know until you try Madam. Go on, see if you can lull this beast into a nap before he kicks his door down." He replied, gesturing for her to make an attempt to calm the horse. Lorien folded her hands neatly, clearing her throat and she slowly began singing a soft lullaby. The horse kicked his stall again, slowly calming his anger as she continued to sing on. Slephinir slowly turned a circle, sinking to the soft hay and resting his muzzle on his forelegs as they curled beneath him and Lorien kept the song going. She sang it a second time, her heart swelling in pride at how the horse was reacting as the deep brown eyes of the stallion closed and the horse drifted into a peaceful slumber. Lorien stood in shock, her eyes on the resting horse and she blinked it the beast.

"I... I made him fall asleep." She said, her attention returning to the old man and he smiled at her.

"I knew you could, all you had to do was have faith in yourself." He said and Lorien covered her smile with her hands. She laughed a bit, shaking her head and she blushed.

"I am so surprised that it worked, it is amazing." She laughed, the sleeping horse snorting his irritation at the noise and drifted back into his rest. She laughed, the old man chuckling to himself and he waved her to return to the Castle.

"Be surprised, and rest that voice of yours. You may put a few more spectators to sleep, wouldn't that be amusing?" The old man said and she nodded, her smile growing and she turned to leave.

"Thank you Sir. I pray that the horse gives you rest tonight." She said, waving as she ran back to the Castle. She passed through the golden gates, halting at the shrieking sounds coming from the Guest Chambers and she cringed at them. A Guard looked pained, and she tore small strips from the handkerchief and gave them to the suffering man. He tucked the tears into his ears, and he nodded to her for the kindness with a smile.

"It sounds as if a cat is being tortured in that room." Fandral said, cringing as her passed with Thor at his side. The Prince laughed, Loki walking through the gates she just had and cringing at the sounds. Lorien tore more strips of her handkerchief and gave them to the tortured men, all of them pressing them into their ears and Lorien making herself some plugs against the sounds. A particularly high note caused her to make the most awful noise, and a vase shattered from the sound on a hall table.

"Please win Lorien, I will go deaf if I have to listen to that for eternity." Loki groaned, waving his hand as he walked on, the vase restoring and Lorien found a bit of straw hanging off the back of his coat tail. She blinked at it, wondering if he had gone to see if she was practicing her singing. She wondered then if he had seen her performance, and if he was impressed with how she calmed the horse into a gentle sleep. Her eyes fell on some more straw that he had tracked in, and she blinked at it silently as another shrieking note made her clap her hands over her ears and cringe. She grinned to herself, knowing that she would win this round and she would be ahead as she walked to the Chambers she shared with her sister.


	17. The First Test

Chapter 17.

Both women stood in the Arena, Princess Vraka's gown even more gaudy than the last. Lorien thought it looked like a pink cake, the drapes of fabric covering her in long swags and gathered with silk flowers and she waving and fighting the bodice to keep from exposing herself to the crowd. Lorien wore a yellow dress, tiny lavender flowers embroidered along the collar and cuffs and she was dwarfed by the Princess in many ways. Not only was she a former Slave, but now she was trapped in a contest of wills against a Nonlewoman.

"I hope you are ready to loose Slave Bitch. I heard that you have no talents whatsoever, other than laying on your back in the beds of other women. You will soon find your neck stretched across the axe man's block." Vraka hissed at her, she pushing Lorien to the side and she smiled and blew a kiss to Loki. Lorien saw him hide his emotions at the affection, but Thor looked horrified at what was about to happen in front of all the Noble Families of Asgard.

A great hissing and bellowing filled the area, Lorien looking around her nervously as a cage with a Bilgesnipe was raised into place from a vault under the sandy pit. It roared at Princess Vraka, the razor sharp fangs dripping drool and the heavy tusks and horns appearing gore flecked. This creature was far different from a cross horse, and Lorien repressed a shudder at the thought of it getting her. It extended one paw, the claws unsheathing and it scraped at its cage and Odin waved for the Princess to begin. She curtsied, her bodice slipping and Loki shuddered at the view he almost got as she pulled it back up.

The Vanir Princess began, the melody of the song getting lost over how truly awful she sang. The screeching high notes, amd the forced low notes agitating the beast and it roared at her. If it was to end the serenade, or to make her stop, no one was sure. A few Noblewomen cringed at the sounds the Princess was making, their husbands plugging their ears and trying not to laugh at the amazing failure the girl was. The beast thrashed and slammed his massive body into the cage, trying to get free to eat the two women as they stood in the Arena and the Princess halted her singing. She stamped a foot into the ground, glaring at the Bilgesnipe and crossed her arms.

"Go to sleep you brute, and stop making me look bad! That song was quite sweet, and you are very rude!" The woman shouted, her voice carrying and the audience erupted into laughter. Lorien saw the creature roar at the Princess and two Maids took her to sit and she glared back at the pale girl who was next.

Lorien took small steps forward, hanging her head and she folded her hands silently. The beast growled at her in his throat, flexing his claws and she let out a trembling breath. She slowly began, low and soft as the animal in the cage calmed, the audience staring in mute shock at the sweet singing of the girl and Loki grinned to himself at what was happening.

"It is laying down!" A woman said, unable to believe her eyes as the Bilgesnipe lay onto its side and gave a yawn. Lorien continued her song, and Loki waved his hand subtly to send the creature the rest of the way to sleep as he did with the horse in the stable. The song ended, and the entire Arena sat in shocked silence at what they had witnessed. Princess Vraka stood, her mouth open and she shook her head.

"I was not supposed to loose! I was supposed to win, Commoner trash is not meant for a Prince!" She said, her Maids agreeing with her as Odin stood and commanded silence from the muttering audience. He held his hand out, and Lorien smiled behind her hair as she stood silently with her head down.

"We have the victor of this round, Lady Lorien has managed to fulfill the task with grace and a sweet voice." Odin said, the Princess clenching her fists and wanting to beat the girl as she stood silently. She relaxed herself then, looking up at Loki amd smiling at him. She blew him a kiss, her giggles filling the air and she plotted to win the next task.

"The next test is one of patience and silent reflection. Loki has stated that he needs a wife who can find her own means of gratification while he studies his texts, reading and expanding his mind without disturbance. Both of you will perform a task worthy of a Wife who bears his light, and is able to remain silent as she does so." Odin finished, the audience applauding happily and Lorien bit her lip in wonder of what the test would be. Princess Varka walked past her, her maids shoving her to the side and she nearly fell into the dust as they walked on. She looked up, Loki seeing the exchange and growing at it as he gazed down at her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her and she shook her head, her fingers folding neatly and she blinked back tears.

"No Sir, I was only a bit shocked by the gesture." She replied, her hands taking her skirts and she gave him a curtsy. He held his hand out to her, and she placed hers in it. He bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly, his eyes on hers as he did so.

"I am glad then, and I am proud that you passed this task." He said, and she smiled softly at him. She frowned a moment, her thoughts turning to the Marriage and she let out a breath.

"May I be bold Sir?"

"You may." He replied and she bit her lip and carefully phraised her question. Her eyes on him and she swallowed, her throat feeling thick.

"Did you marry me because you were truly in love with me, or did you use this union to avoid the one you found distasteful? For a marriage of that nature is not a union of hearts at all." She asked him and his eyes fell, she stared back and she blinked at his hesitation and took her hand from his.

"I married you for love." He replied, and she let out a long breath at his words. She wanted to desperately believe them, for this to be true love as she read about in stories and books, but her heart called her a fool. She nodded, Loki seeing that she did not believe him, and he blamed his hesitation for her concerns.

"I see." Was the reply from her before she turned to return to her chambers. "Thank you. I wish you a good day, My Prince."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat alone in her Chambers, her heart breaking at the thought of not truly being loved by the man she married. She did her best to blink back tears, but they wanted so desperately to fall. Her eyes fixed on the fire, and she wanting to find any way of failing the task the next day and those after to let the Princess have the man she wanted. Inge would be spared watching her die, she knew that to be true and she blinked again as she let out a resounding sigh.

"How has my life come to this? How could I be such a fool?" She asked, tightening the robe over her shift and she dreaded what other revelation would strike her down. She was saddened that she may have given her innocence and heart to a man who used her, and she would never have either back. She let a tear fall, her eyes closing and she prayed that she did not carry his child. The only sound to grab her attention was the scrape of a letter being slipped under the door, followed by footsteps walking away at a brisk pace. She stood, walking to the folded parchment and she blinked at it. She was not sure of the sender, nor was she sure that she should open it at all.

She knelt slowly, picking up the page and turning it over in her hands and bit her lip. She slipped her finger under the edge, breaking the simple wax seal on it, and finding nothing of interest about the golden seal. Her shaking hands unfolded the page, and she blinked at the drawing of her on it. She was wearing the blue dress she wore the first day in the Castle, her hair neat and her eyes filled with sadness and fear. Whoever had drawn it had not signed the image, and she turned the exact likeness of herself over in her hands looking for some clue as to who sent it and found nothing at all. She looked at it under the lights of a lamp, and saw the detail that the artist had put into her.

Each line carefully planned, as if she were studied and made to come alive under his pastels. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she stared down at herself, clutching the robe shut and she folded the drawing again. She paced, her thoughts on who her admirer could be and she stared at the door in hopes that it would open and reveal the person or persons behind the sketch. They did not sadly, and she placed the page under her clothes at the bottom of her trunk and shut it firmly. Her hands rested a moment on the lid, and she wondered if this person could save her from the cage she found herself in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room, not far from the Black Haired Lady, fingers carefully blended colors together over another drawing. The graceful, long digits blending shadows and light to create another sketch of a sleeping girl on a bed of emerald and gold silk. Her hands curled close to her chest, and her eyelashes resting on her cheeks. Slowly, a shift came into existence, and it covered the girl as she seemed to breathe on the page and the man blended a soft bit of blue to create more shadow to accent her breast. Her sweet smile carefully added next in blushing rose, and her toes added in flesh and gray.

The Artist, unable to sleep, remembered how he saw her in the Arena. Her eyes filling with sorrow at the revelation she had, and the way the Prince stood over her and could not answer her question. He did not deserve such a graceful creature, such a delicate girl, and he would capture her beauty in every color that he could.

Down the hall, he heard the Vanir Princess throw another tantrum at her loss. His lips curling into a smirk, as he turned his head and looked at the door over his shoulder. A crash echoed through the halls, something being thrown in another room and he chuckled to himself. Her keening and shouting amusing him, and he thought about how the pale girl hid her face after her victory in humility. Moonlight bathed the rest of the room, and he returned to his sketch, using his fingertips to blend more colors to create his masterpiece.

He would show her, where words failed, she would see him and love him. She would know his feelings, his desires for her and she would leave all options she had behind. This would show her how he saw her beauty, her grace and charms were to be her only jewels and she would not doubt his actions, for they spoke louder than words ever could.

He did love her, and he could not let her go ever again.


End file.
